Good Vs Evil (Discontinued)
by TheNinjaTurtle00
Summary: Rafael was a long time friend with Bilbo,he was there to help Thorin reclaim Erebor from the dragon Smaug. Sixty years passed by,and now Rafael wanted to visit Bilbo in his Birthday. However,a accident will have to make Rafael call some friends for help. Avatar/Warhammer/Star Wars The Clone Wars/Avengers collaboration Fanfiction. Read profile for discontinuing.
1. A Major Mistake

**This is a new fan fiction that I had thought about,I had thought about this while I was making the Star Wars The Clone Wars ****fan fiction. I hope you guys will enjoy it,but I'm going to make some things clear first.**

**I don't own Lord Of The Rings,Star Wars,Warhammer 40k or Fantasy,Avatar:The Last Airbender,The Avengers. I only own my OCs.**

**Lord Of The Rings:With the seemingly OP fellowship that's going to form,my villain will give the bad guys a boost.**

**Star Wars:I will choose five characters from Star Wars The Clone Wars to join the fellowship,they will be Anakin,Ahsoka,Obi-Wan,Rex,and Cody. They will be in their Revenge Of The Sith attire,with the two to be in their Phase Two armor,and Ahsoka in her Season 4 clothes. There will be no main things given by these five from the Rogue Jedi Fanfiction,you'll have to wait for that in that fan fiction.**

**Warhammer 40k and Fantasy:There will be only little mentions,and sections of the 40k version,while it will be the Fantasy's turn this time.**

**Avatar:The Last Airbender: The people who will be in Middle-Earth will only be Team Avatar,which are Aang,Katara,Sokka,Toph,Suki,and Zuko. They will be in their prime,such as Aang is a master at all four elements,pretty much at the end of the series. Katara is a master at water bending,and blood bending but she doesn't use it; Sokka will be like he was during the invasion; Toph knows how to metal bend,and is very good in earth bending; Suki is in her Kyoshi Warrior attire,she has her metal fans,katana,and her retractable shield; And,Zuko is very good in fire bending,and has his two swords if needed.**

**The Avengers: I will only be having Steve,Bruce,and Thor in this one. They will be at the point after the Winter Soldier,so the Dark World will probably be mentioned.**

**OC:I will only have Rafael as my main OC,with some other minor ones.**

**That's pretty much all I have to cover,the story will handle the rest. Anyway,I hope you guys enjoy my second Fanfiction.**

* * *

It has been nearly one year since Rafael left the Star Wars The Clone Wars Universe,and sixty years since he left Middle-Earth. Before he went to the Star Wars The Clone Wars Universe,he went to Middle-Earth,and just in time to be a part of Thorin's Company. He will never forget the time he saved Thorin's,Kili's,Fili's,and Tauriel's life from certain death,and preventing more in the Battle Of The Five Armies,but at the cost of his own Dwarves,Men,and Elves. Now,he was considering it was the time to visit Bilbo on his 111th birthday,and participate in the War Of The Ring this time. Hopefully,to give the Free People's a major advantage,but at the same time he was missing his girlfriend,Ahsoka Tano.

He was taken out of his meditation and thought,by a knock on his door. It was Commander Diomedes,"I was wondering if you need anything Rafael. For a month,you were just staying in your quarters,not going out on the ship." Rafael then turned around and faced the commander,"I was somewhat depressed,but that has passed me now. I'm going on another adventure,Diomedes." He was glad that his leader was finally getting out of his room and going on adventures,like he used to. However,Rafael then told that he wasn't going to bring anything,but his gear on his next adventure.

"Sorry Diomedes,but I'm not bringing anyone with me on this adventure. It would start as a visit,but it would turn into a war that I won't allow any of our armies to participate in." Rafael said to him. Diomedes nodded in understanding,but just to make sure,he asked Rafael in what universe he's going to,"And,what universe are you going to?" Rafael then told Diomedes about his plan to go and visit Bilbo in Middle-Earth,and participate in the War Of The Ring with the Fellowship,"I'm leaving the command of the Emperor's Wrath to Gabriel,Diomedes,but I still have use for the Emperor's Wrath. Like last time when I visited Middle-Earth,we'll have the Emperor's Wrath in orbit above it in cloak mode." Gabriel then went in to the room,and started listening to his friend's conversation.

Rafael then continued,"The Emperor's Wrath will do the same thing it did last time,and after the war's finished,I'll teleport back on board,and our next adventure will begin. Gabriel,Diomedes will fill you in on what me and him were talking about. I'm going to get ready for my adventure." Rafael then left his room,and went towards his personal armory,while Gabriel and Diomedes were heading towards Sector Ten,the bridge.

Rafael then arrived at his personal armory,where all his gear is for any situation. The armory is more of a corridor,with the weapons and other items on the left,and the armor on the right. For now,he only has the weapons and armor for the appropriate multiverses he went to,which are: Warhammer 40k,Warhammer Fantasy,The Hobbit,Avatar The Last Airbender,The Avengers,Iron Man 3,Thor The Dark World,Captain America The Winter Soldier,Star Wars The Clone Wars,and now Lord Of The Rings. So,his gear from the last time he visited Middle-Earth was a Vibranium and Mithril combination,he based this design on the Ebony armor from Skyrim,which he might visit. With the ability to duplicate,he had seemingly an infinite supply of both rare metals.

He made the Vibranium be the plate,while the Mithril to be the scales,sort of like Bilbo's Mithril vest. With this combination,it proves to stand up to the strongest of weapons,and making it light as well. An example is that it can stand up to Mjölnir and Sauron's Mace,well this was a guess,with Rafael not wanting to test it out. Next to the armor was Rafael's weapons,which are two elvish long swords that are shaped like katanas,with a gold textured blade and a silver hilt,and an elven bow that was based on Skyrim's version. Rafael was a big fan of Skyrim's weapons. He made all of these with Mithril and Vibranium,making them very valuable weapons.

After Rafael got his gear on,he went towards the teleport room for his teleportation to the outskirts of the shire. On his way there he noticed he was above Middle-Earth,also know as Arda,"Are we in cloak mode Gabriel?" Rafael asked through his communicator. Gabriel replied and said yes,but he advised that Sauron can maybe see them,"I don't think so Gabriel,in all my years of experiencing and studying Lord Of The Rings lore,I don't think Sauron could see into space." Rafael replied.

Rafael then made his way into the teleport room and stood on the platform,"Ready when you are Rafael." Gabriel told him,"If I ever need anything Gabriel,I'll tell you. I am ready." There was a white glow that started surrounding Rafael to start the teleportation process,but then something wrong started to happen.

The glow started to turn black,"Gabriel! Something wrong is happening,the glow is turning black,that doesn't happen." There was no response,but just static. The teleport then activated,putting Rafael on the ground of Middle-Earth.

* * *

The teleport left him some where in the land of Mordor,close to the tower of Barad-dûr. He then woke up,and there was a huge change in his armor,and physical appearance. His armor of Mithril and Vibranium was now black and grey,his two swords have a fiery blade texture and black hilt. Finally,his bow and quiver was black and the arrows ash grey.

While his skin was grey,and his eyes sith yellow,this wasn't Rafael. The Great Eye noticed that an intruder was in his lands,how he got here,Sauron didn't know. With his nine Nazgûl looking for the one ring,he will send his ambassador and lieutenant,the Mouth Of Sauron,with five hundred Uruks to apprehend the intruder. However,Sauron will realize that he is dealing with an intruder that can fight all his nine Nazgûl,without a scratch.

The Mouth heard his master's order and assembled the five hundred Black Uruks to move and capture this man. Once they reached the man,the Mouth had his Uruks surround him to make him not escape. On his horse,the Mouth walked up to him and demanded,"What are you doing in my Master's land,in front of his Dark Tower? Answer quickly,or else we shall kill you!" The man was calm,and didn't even flinch at the threat,"I wish to talk with Sauron,I have an offer that can turn Middle-Earth in to his image. If he will allow a council." The man offered. The Mouth thought who this man was,coming into Sauron's lands and demanding to speak with his Master?! He'll put him in his place.

"Fool! If you think Sauron will deal with a puny man,you would be even more foolish than coming here in the first place! Attack!" He then rode off,while the Uruks charged at the man. Sauron was observing this with his Great Eye,and he noticed that this man wasn't even terrified. Instead,he noticed that the man was not even getting ready to fight,but crossing his arms! Sauron then got those thoughts out of his way,and continued observing.

Once the Uruks clashed with the man,he didn't budge. And while they were trying to stab and slash at him,his armor blocked all the blows from their inferior weapons. Some Uruks even tried to carry him,but fell on their backs when they failed. The man then sighed and then started walking towards the Mouth,with some of the Uruks even done trying to stop him. Once the man reached him,he was in a serious tone this time,"Let me speak with Sauron,NOW!"

Even though the Mouth was a servant of Sauron and feared his Master,he found another person to fear. He flinched when this man demanded,yes demanded,to speak with Sauron,the Dark Lord. Not replying or arguing,he just nodded and started heading towards Barad-dûr,to arrange the meeting with his master.

* * *

Once they entered Barad-dûr,the man noticed that there was a lot of construction going on in the Dark Tower. The two then reached the tallest chamber of the tower,while the Mouth was opening the door,the man was admiring the land of Mordor,he was going to help Sauron conquer it all,and no one was going to stop him. Not even hi-

"You can meet him in here." The man walked in,while the Mouth closed the door. In the room,there was only an obsidian podium with a stone on the top,with the room only in darkness. He walked towards the middle and noticed what the stone was,it was a Palantír,or also known as a seeing stone. He walked up to it and put his hand on it,he didn't move,but he was feeling pain. All the sudden the room was lit up with fire,but only in the rim,and the second time,Sauron appeared walking towards him in fiery form.

Sauron then stopped in front of this man,"Who are you? And why do you wish to speak with me? I feel we already met with each other,but I don't know when." "We have met before Sauron in T.A. 2850,Dol Guldur. Now before you back away,I advise you to listen to me. If you do,I'll give you back your physical form." Sauron nodded,meaning to continue,

"I can tell you that I'm not like my duplicate,I only live for evil now,as well as to see Middle-Earth burn under your image. I can be a great ally to you,if you give me respect,in return I'll give you respect,and power. Now that you listened to me,I give you back your physical form."

Black metal started to form all around Sauron,making all the pieces of his armor. One was used for his helmet,two for his arms,legs,hands,and feet. Finally,with one used for his torso. After the metals formed their designated piece,they all attached to Sauron,fusing into his physical form. This impressed Sauron,which was hard for anyone,but the ability to put someone's spirit into their physical form without a huge source of power,was beyond anything Sauron could ever conjure up.

Once the spell was complete,Sauron was once more able to conquer all of Middle-Earth,without the One Ring. In fact,Sauron felt as strong as he was with the One Ring,making it useless to go and look for it again,but that was still a main flaw,"Unfortunately milord,the One Ring is still a major component. Even with this new form,you still bent all your hatred and dominance to control all life into it,still,you can be destroyed if it's cast into Mount Doom."

"Then we must start conquering now! We must send our armies to conquer all the lands that surround us! Even if my Nazgûl will fail to bring the Ring to me,anyone will be foolish if they will try to bring the Ring to Mount Doom!" Sauron then started to walk out of the room,onto the balcony,the man followed him,"Not so fast Sauron,if you wish to gain my help and keep your body,we'll do things my way!"

Sauron stopped on the balcony,turning around to face his ally,"How dare you command me,Sauron Lord Of The Rings,and Dark Lord of all!" With a snap from the man,Sauron's physical form was starting to glow,just like last time when Isildur took the Ring from him,"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" "If you don't start doing my way of conquering all of Middle-Earth,I will take away your body,and make it harder for you." Sauron then accepted to doing his ally's way of doing things,with some little regret.

Rafael then started looking at Mordor,then to Gondor,"Sauron my friend,I assure you the world will be yours." "Where do we start?"

* * *

Rafael finally woke up from the teleportation accident,not knowing why the color was black for a little bit,hopefully nothing bad happened. In that moment,Rafael noticed he jinxed himself,there was then a telepathic message sent to him from Gabriel,_"Rafael,there was something evil formed from that accident. It was a thing we all feared from,an evil duplicate." _Ever since Rafael made it possible to duplicate,the one thing he feared the most was the evil version. Now his fears came true,and not only that,but he made him seemingly impossible to defeat,_"Where did he...land Gabriel?" _He slowly asked. He then heard the thing he didn't want to be the answer,he landed in Mordor.

_"I non-purposely sent Middle-Earth to its doom,didn't I Gabriel?" "Don't give up hope now Rafael,there is still some hope in saving Middle-Earth. You can do what I couldn't do to Cyrene:Save It. I'll be in touch if you need me." _Was there any hope for Middle-Earth? Or was it just a fools hope. However,he needs to find a way to the Shire,in Hobbiton.

"Hello good sir,are you having a good morning?" Rafael then looked behind him and saw a man who was a sought-for-sore eyes,"Honestly Gandalf,I've had better mornings," Rafael then climbed on Gandalf's Wagon,sitting next to him,"I've made a major mistake."

* * *

**That was my first chapter of my second Fanfiction,the Good Vs. Evil,I know this was shorter than most of my chapters,but this was the look before the jump of my story.**

**I hope you guys liked it,and hope you guys can wait till the second chapter.**


	2. Visits and Leaves

**Chapter two of Good Vs Evil. ****I don't own Lord Of The Rings,Star Wars,Warhammer 40k or Fantasy,Avatar:The Last Airbender,The Avengers. I only own my OCs. ****Rate and Review.**

* * *

Rafael was more than fortunate for Gandalf passing by him,Gandalf had all his fireworks for Bilbo's birthday party,but unfortunately,this was the same time that Frodo's adventure as a ring bearer would start. Rafael wouldn't talk about the ring,nor any of the events that would soon to come,but keep his mouth shut and act like they never happened,which would be very hard.

Right now,he was explaining his mistake to Gandalf,regretfully,"When I was going to visit Bilbo on his birthday party,my teleportation made a new menace,an evil version of me." Gandalf's eyes widened,he experienced the duplicating during the journey to Erebor,now there was an evil version of Rafael with Mithril and Vibranium weapons and armor,"Not only that,but he was duplicated in Mordor. I'm pretty sure he is going to ally with Sauron,making the Free Peoples suffer even more." "Don't blame yourself for your mistake my old friend,you didn't know what was to come of your 'teleporting'. However,I feel Sauron's attack on the Free Peoples would not start yet. For now we should just enjoy our friend's birthday party." Gandalf re-assured his friend. He then started humming then sang a song,"And I must follow if I can. The road goes ever on and on,down from the door where it began,now far ahead the road has gone,and I must follow if I can." Rafael smiled,knowing that a particular hobbit was going to stop Gandalf,"Your late!" The hobbit said.

Gandalf stopped his wagon,"A wizard is never late! Frodo Baggins," Gandalf then looked at Frodo,"Nor is he early,he arrives precisely when he means to." Both of them tried to make serious faces,until Frodo started smiling then laughing,as well as Gandalf. Frodo then jumped on to Gandalf,missing Rafael surprisingly,"It's wonderful to see you Gandalf." Frodo hugged him as he said that,"You didn't think Id miss your Uncle Bilbo's birthday? I brought an old friend as well." Gandalf told him,acknowledging Rafael's presence,"Hello Frodo," Rafael said. Frodo then turned around,and hugged Rafael as well,"Thank you for saving my Uncle all the time." Frodo thanked,"Don't give me all the credit,Frodo. I just…saved him when the others couldn't." Rafael chuckled.

Rafael then got on the ground,next to the cart,"You can take my spot Frodo,I'm okay walking." He told him. Frodo nodded,then Gandalf moved the wagon again. While Rafael was walking,he heard Frodo and Gandalf were in a conversation,"To tell you the truth,Bilbo has been acting a bit odd lately. I mean,more than usual. He's taken to locking himself in his study. He spends hours and hours pouring over old maps when he thinks I'm not looking." "He maybe thinks of doing another adventure,don't you think Frodo?" Rafael questioned. Frodo started putting it together,"You're maybe right Rafael,that probably does explain the maps. However,I do worry for his age. Even though he doesn't look of it."

Gandalf's fireworks were considered to be the best in all the Shire,and they were mostly adored by the hobbit children. When his wagon passed some hobbit holes,the children came and started asking Gandalf for fireworks. Once the wagon started getting farther away from the children,they were standing there upset because of not seeing any fireworks. Suddenly,some fireworks lighted up and started flying. They then exploded,getting cheers from the hobbit children.

"Gandalf, I'm glad you're back." Frodo stated as he waved and left,"So am I dear boy. So am I." Rafael then jumped on the wagon and sat next to Gandalf again. Eventually,Gandalf's wagon reached up to Bag End,the place where it all started. Rafael noticed the sign that was on the gate,it reads NO ADMITTANCE,EXCEPT ON PARTY BUSINESS,"I think we're an exception,don't you think Gandalf?" Rafael asked. Gandalf nodded,both of them got off the wagon,and knocked on the door.

"No thank you! We don't want any more visitors,well wishers or distant relations!" The hobbit inside yelled. Gandalf laughed,then responded to the hobbit,"And what about very old friends?" The hobbit recognized the voice and opened the door,and saw two old friends,"Gandalf?" The hobbit asked,"Bilbo Baggins." Gandalf smiled. Bilbo then ran to Gandalf and hugged him,once he hugged him he noticed his companion. He did the same treatment as he did Gandalf,"And Rafael,it's great to see you to." "It's great to see you to,Bilbo." Rafael said as response. He was then in front of the two of them,"It's good to see you. One hundred and eleven years old who would believe it," He then observed Bilbo,"You haven't aged a day!" They then laughed,and the three went in to his home.

For some reason,Rafael felt as if the hobbit hole was smaller. Bilbo took Gandalf's hat and staff and placed it on a hat stand,he offered to take Rafael's helmet and weapons too,even though they were made with Mithril,he didn't want Bilbo to take the weapons,unlike last time when he had to hold the Dwarf's weapons,so he kindly rejected the offer. Once Bilbo went off to offer what to give Gandalf and Rafael to eat,Gandalf hit his head on the doorjamb,Rafael tried to hold in his laughter,but he just laughed.

Rafael then tried to duck,but hit his head hit the doorjamb as well,Gandalf then laughed at his friend's similar mistake. The two of them then surveyed the parlour,"Man,Frodo wasn't fooling around when he said that Bilbo was looking at maps. He really does want to go on an adventure again." As Rafael said this,Gandalf picked up a map of the Lonely Mountain,also known as the Dwarf Kingdom of Erebor,"I still can't thank you enough for saving Thorin's life,Rafael." Gandalf thanked him yet again,"Like I said before Gandalf,I only duplicated him and put his spirit in a new body,like I did with Tauriel,Kili,and Fili. It was nothing I couldn't do."

Bilbo came into the parlour and noticed that both of them weren't there,they then appeared behind Bilbo,"Just tea,thank you." "I'll just have some bread too Bilbo." He turned around,"Oh right. You don't mind if I do,both of you?" They both shook their heads no. There was then a knock on the door,and a voice. They were asking for Bilbo,while the latter was cowering against the wall,"It's the Sackville-Bagginses. They're after the house! They've never forgiven me for living this long. I've got to get away from these confounded relatives hanging on the bell all day,never giving me a moment's peace. I want to see mountains again,mountains Gandalf. And then find somewhere quiet where I can finish my book. Oh yes,tea and bread."

Bilbo then started getting the tea and bread,"So you mean to go through your plan then?" Gandalf asked. Bilbo said yes,with the arrangements made. Rafael then mentioned Frodo's suspicions. Bilbo responded in saying he has the right to have suspicions,saying it's part of being a Baggins,"You're going to tell him right? Frodo thinks your his hero." Rafael asked,"Rafael's right,he's very fond of you." Gandalf concluded. Bilbo knew they were both right,"I know,he'd probably come with me if I asked him to. I think in his heart Frodo's still in love with the Shire,the woods,the fields and the little rivers. I am old Gandalf,Rafael. I know I don't look it,but I'm beginning to feel in it in my heart. I need a holiday,a very long holiday. And I don't expect that I shall return. In fact,I mean not to."

After their little snack and conversation,they were outside on a bench. Smoking their weed,"Don't you smoke weed Rafael?" Bilbo asked. Rafael looked at him and responded,"In my Earth,smoking is considered as a major health hazard. Those who do,are killing themselves from the inside because of the smoke. Also,weed is illegal too,and my men enforce it." Gandalf was curious,but didn't question it. Both of them than made some smoke rings,"My friends,this will be a night to remember." Bilbo claimed.

* * *

Far in the east however,Sauron and Rafael's duplicate were making some plans. They were still in the same chamber,"Finding the One Ring is still the main objective Sauron,for it gives big advantages." "Like?" Sauron asked,not seeing the purpose of going after the One Ring still,"First,it would remove the thought of being destroyed. Second,it would give you more power,making you even more powerful. And finally,it would increase my power as well. If you get the One Ring,my duplication skills would increase a lot more,for example I could duplicate five million orcs in over a week without distractions,giving you the strength to conquer everything." Sauron thought this man was very good at deceiving,"Are you trying to deceive me? Because,this all sounds to good,for all I know,you might be lying to me!"

Rafael shook his head,"No,this is all true. I would never betray my ally." Sauron is still wondering if this man was trust worthy,he'll need a test to confirm this. Luckily,the opportunity was there,with his eye,he noticed his Nazgûl were heading towards Barad-dûr,"Come with me,my Nazgûl have returned from their search. They might have the One Ring with them." Sauron then left with Rafael following.

They reached the entrance of Barad-dûr,just in time with the Nazgûl arriving,all nine of them. The one that was in the front of them,was the leader of the Nazgûl,"Rafael,I introduce you to the Witch-King of Angmar,the greatest of the Nazgûl." Rafael bowed. The Witch-King was still in shock of his master's physical appearance,he felt him return during the search,but it was true all along. The Nine then dismounted from their horses,and kneeled before their master's appearance. The second most powerful Nazgûl,Khamûl,was angered by this mortal's presence,and most importantly not bowing before his master,"Master,why is this mortal not bowing before you?! He deserves to be tortured,and he must suffer!"

Sauron then explained,"He is the reason for my presence being here,and he is our ally. Give him respect,as much as you do me." The other Nazgûl didn't like respecting a mortal,but if Sauron respects him,they should to,"Now,do you have the One Ring?" Sauron asked. The Witch-King then answered his master's question,"No,but we have a creature that has said to have encountered with someone who has the One Ring. He is being tortured in Minas Morgul as we speak. We hope that he will give the location before he dies." "Bring Rafael with you,I want to know if he can 'persuade' this...creature,to give us the information we need." As Rafael started moving to the open space,Sauron had a word with the Witch-King,"This is a test for him,give me a report after the results." The Witch-King bowed,before he left to the others. Rafael heard the conversation,for some reason,his ears have changed to elf ears.

Khamûl noticed that Rafael was walking,"Are you a fool! You'll never survive the plains of Gorgoroth!" Rafael then started moving his hands,and something started to form,it was a dragon. The Nazgûl haven't seen this type of dragon before,it was red scaled,and it was covered in a dark gold textured armor. Rafael then got on top of it,and started flying,"Meet you there!" Rafael shouted to the Nazgûl,with that he was off,with the Nazgûl in pursuit.

* * *

Bilbo's party was one of the best parties Rafael has been to,however it was awkward to be a tall person,aside from Gandalf. What Rafael was doing during the party,was helping Bilbo with telling his adventure. One of the main highlights of the party,was Merry's and Pippin's firework,which was a dragon. The bad thing was that the two of them were forced to clean all the dishes of the party. The thing that surprised everybody the most,was during Bilbo's speech,he vanished,however Gandalf and Rafael were more shocked than surprised.

After Bilbo put on his ring,he was walking all the way back to Bag End. Once he opened the door,he started getting his things for his holiday. When he entered the lounge,Gandalf and Rafael were already there,"I suppose you think that was terribly clever." Gandalf addressed,"Yes even though that was entertaining,it was quite risky." Rafael joined in,"Come on Gandalf. Did you see their faces!" Bilbo laughed,as he continued packing.

"There are many magic rings in the world Bilbo Baggins and none of them should be used lightly." Gandalf warned. Bilbo continued joking around,then gave up saying Gandalf was right,as usual. He then asked Gandalf if he is going to keep an eye on Frodo,"Two eyes. As often as I can spare." Gandalf told him,"I can spare two eyes as well,even make a duplicate if he needs it." Rafael added,"I thank both of you,Frodo is important to me. And so I'm leaving everything to him." Gandalf was curious on the ring though,when he asked if it was staying,Bilbo said it was in an envelope. But when Gandalf reached for the envelope,Bilbo said it was in his pocket.

After he brought it out,he started caressing it,and saying that he should keep it for himself,"I think you should leave the ring behind Bilbo. Is that so hard?" Gandalf said,trying to get him to let it go,"We'll no...and...yes.. Now it comes to it,I don't feel like parting with it. It's mine,I found it! It came to ME!" Bilbo said,starting to get angry,"There's no need to get angry." Gandalf said,trying to calm Bilbo down. Bilbo then started stroking it,"It's mine. My own...My precious." Bilbo imitated. Both Gandalf and Rafael knew where that phrase came from,Gollum,"Precious? It's been called that before. Not by you!" Gandalf stated.

Bilbo then turned around to face Gandalf,now mad,"OH! What business is it of yours what I do with my own things!" Bilbo demanded. Rafael decided to get involved,"The business of when someone gets angered for talking about a ring!" Bilbo then tried one more thing,with raised fists,"You both want it for yourselves!" "BILBO BAGGINS!" Gandalf shouted,with the room getting dark,"Do not take me for some conjuror of cheap tricks! Neither of us are trying to rob you!" The room then lit up again,"We're trying to help you." Rafael told Bilbo. He then ran up to Gandalf and hugged him,realizing his outburst. Gandalf then kneeled,being at Bilbo's level,"All your long years me and Rafael have been your friends. Trust us as you once did. Let it go." Bilbo then replied,"You're right Gandalf. The ring must go to Frodo," Bilbo then started getting his items and started making his way to the door,"It's late,the road is long. Yes,it is time." Before Bilbo left however,he still had the ring. Gandalf quickly stopped him,"Bilbo! The ring is still in your pocket." Bilbo turned around,and then pulled out the ring,and dropped it. Rafael was still impressed at how the One Ring barely corrupted Bilbo,it was only some certain issues,and he gave it up quick.

He then walked out of Bag End,and breathed in the night air. He then turned around,and faced Gandalf and Rafael,"Ive thought of an ending for my book.'and he lives happily ever after to the end of his days'." "And I'm sure you will my dear friend." Gandalf finished for him. Bilbo then said his good byes,"Goodbye Gandalf. Goodbye Rafael." He shook both Rafael's and Gandalf's hands,"Goodbye. Dear Bilbo." Rafael said his goodbye as well,after all that was over,Bilbo started his journey to his first destination,Rivendell,"Until our next meeting." Gandalf said in particular. Rafael then looked at Gandalf,"You know I could have just duplicated Bilbo into his younger self. However,I decided to go against it. He deserves some rest." Gandalf look at him and nodded,and both of them then went inside Bag End.

Once Gandalf opened the door,he tried to pick the ring up,but decided to leave it there. Rafael came in next,but decided to not even bother trying to pick up the ring. Both of them then went into the lounge,sitting on rocking chairs,with Gandalf smoking and thinking,and Rafael looking at the fire. What Gandalf was thinking about,was the words that Bilbo said,most importantly,precious. Gandalf then looked o his left at Rafael,who was just looking at the fire,but probably thinking as well,"It seemed like you knew of where that term came from Rafael. Do you…know who it was said by?" Rafael then turned to his left and looked at Gandalf,"It was from Gollum,he had the One Ring for over five hundred years,and then lost it. Do you know who picked it up?" Gandalf shook his head. Rafael looked at the ring on the floor by the door,"It was picked up by Bilbo. I knew of this,because I was there when he first got it."

Gandalf looked shocked,the ring was under his nose the entire time. However,he had to make sure,"Rafael,go and pick up the rin-." He was cut off,when he heard Frodo's voice when he opened the door,searching for Bilbo. He then picked it up and asked Gandalf if Bilbo had actually gone,Gandalf said yes,but there was another thing,"Frodo,hand me the ring. Quickly!"

* * *

Rafael and the Nazgûl have arrived at Minas Morgul,and have arrived at Gollum's torture room. It was covered with lots of torture tools,and orcs,which were torturing Gollum as they entered. Rafael unsheathed his two swords from their sheaths from his quiver,and killed all the orcs torturing Gollum,"What are you doing?!" A Nazgûl cleaning his two blades,and sheathing them,he finally explained his purpose for killing the orcs,"I need to earn Gollum's trust by killing his torturers,that's the fastest way of getting the information we need. I don't care about the orcs however,they're replaceable." After a few seconds of not being tortured,Gollum opened his eyes and noticed there was a man there,"We are free! Weses free precious!" Gollum then turned his head,and noticed that the Nazgûl were all around him. He then used his hands and cowered in fear,"We hates them! Theyses scare precious!"

Rafael then started talking to Gollum,"Gollum,I'm here to free you from your captivity. If you give us the location of the 'precious'." Gollum took away his hands that covered his face,and replied,now remembering who took precious,"Thief! Thief! Bagginses took precious! We hates it! We hates Shire!" Rafael then looked at the Nine,"Go to the Shire,and find anyone who has the last name Baggins. They will have the One Ring," He then turned around and looked at Gollum,"Oh,and let him go. We got what we need." Gollum was let go,and was going off to find precious ,before the 'black riders' finds it first. The Nine,knowing of the location for the One Ring,was off on their horses with great speed to get their Master's prize. With Rafael,going back to Barad-dûr,to give what the Witch-King was supposed to give,his report.

It's now only a matter of time before the Nazgûl reach the Shire.

* * *

**That's the second chapter of Good Vs. Evil.**

**In the next chapter,the others arrive.**


	3. Arrivals

**Chapter Three of Good Vs. Evil.**

******I don't own Lord Of The Rings,Star Wars,Warhammer 40k or Fantasy,Avatar:The Last Airbender,The Avengers. I only own my OCs. **In this chapter,the people I mentioned in the first chapter will be arriving in this chapter.

**R&R No Flames Please**

* * *

When Frodo gave Gandalf the ring,he threw it into the fire-place to see if there were any inscriptions on it. Once Gandalf thought that was enough time,he grabbed some tongs and picked up the ring,then putting it in Frodo's hand. He asked Frodo if there was any thing written on it,for a while Frodo said no,but later there was some sort of words written on it. Gandalf's fears have come true,the ring was _the_ One Ring. He then said the words that were written on the ring,in the common tongue,"The words as translated from the ring Frodo,as said.

One Ring to Rule Them All  
One Ring to find them  
One Ring to bring them all  
and in the darkness bind them!"

Frodo was worried,very worried. All this time,his uncle has kept an evil power,one that is able to cover all of Middle-Earth in darkness. The three of them then moved into the dining room,to discuss more about the One Ring. While Gandalf was explaining the history of the One Ring,with Rafael helping,Frodo was making some tea,"This is the One Ring. Forged by the Dark Lord Sauron in the fires of Mount Doom. Taken by Isildur from the hand of Sauron himself." "Bilbo found it. In Gollum's cave." Frodo recalled as he gave tea to Gandalf and Rafael,then sat down.

"Yes,for sixty years the One Ring lay quiet in Bilbo's keeping,prolonging his life. Delaying his old age,that's why Bilbo looks young. But no longer Frodo. Evil is stirring in Mordor. The One Ring has awoken. It's heard its master's call." Gandalf concluded. Frodo,however,thought that Sauron was destroyed. Gandalf countered this by stating that both Sauron and the One Ring are one. Frodo then took hold of the One Ring,and left the dining room. Frodo claiming that they don't ever speak of it again,saying that no one knows it's there. Gandalf was about to speak,but both Frodo and Gandalf turned around to see Rafael holding his head in pain,"Are you alright Rafael?" Frodo asked worried.

Rafael recovered from what looked like a headache,and looked very terrified,"Oh no! I have domed Middle-Earth!" Gandalf looked at Rafael,and asked what he meant,"What do you mean my friend?" Rafael looked at Gandalf with a horrified expression,and started recalling all he has seen,"My duplicate,he rebuilt Sauron! He's as strong as he was when he first got the One Ring! The duplicate told Sauron,that if he had the One Ring,he would be unstoppable! The duplicate can increase the amount of orcs that Mordor has! Most importantly however,he sent the Nazgûl to the Shire. Because of Gollum."

Gandalf looked terrified by what Rafael just said,the thought of Sauron being back in his physical form. However,these have to be put aside first,the Nazgûl are after Frodo and the One Ring. However,Frodo couldn't take all of these events that have been told,"Take it Gandalf!" He pleaded to Gandalf. He backed away bit though,"No Frodo." He refused,but Frodo insisted,"You must take it!" "You cannot offer me the One Ring." Gandalf refused once more,Frodo tried one more time,"I'm giving it to you!" "Don't! Tempt me Frodo. I dare not take it. Not even to keep it safe. Understand Frodo I would use this Ring from a desire to do good. But through me,it would wield a power too great and terrible to imagine." Gandalf explained why he couldn't take the One Ring.

"But it cannot stay in The Shire!" Frodo told,not wanting something from Mordor to be kept in the Shire. Gandalf agreed also,he then told Frodo of what to do,"You must leave,and leave quickly." Frodo was packing clothes as Gandalf told him what to do,taking anything from the wardrobe. Gandalf then told him to go to Bree,and wait for him in the inn called the Prancing Pony,saying that he will be there. But first he told him that he must go visit the head of his order,before he can go to Bree,"Two more things,leave the name Baggins behind,for it's not safe outside the Shire. And travel by day,stay off of the road as well."

Frodo had all the things he needed,the One Ring,his clothes,some food,and a walking stick. Gandalf looked at him,and smiled,"My dear Frodo. Hobbits really are amazing creatures. You can learn all there is to know about them in a month and yet after a hundred years they can still surprise you." Gandalf then looked to Rafael,who had his arms crossed,"I need you to use those two eyes and watch over Frodo." Rafael then replied,"Don't worry Gandalf,I'll keep an eye on Frodo. I promise." They then heard a noise outside,"Get down!" Gandalf told Frodo. Rafael had unsheathed his two swords as well.

Gandalf then moved closer to the window with his staff and sword at the ready,and once he reached the window,he jabbed his staff into the flower beds. Where a particular hobbit was eavesdropping. He then pulled in the said hobbit,"Confound you Samwise Gamgee! Have you been eavesdropping?!" Gandalf demanded. Samwise Gamgee,or Sam as Frodo calls him,was the gardener of Bag End,maintaining the plants. Sam was now explaining what he was doing,trying to cover up his eavesdrop. But after it failed,he pleaded to Gandalf not to turn him into anything 'unnatural'.

Instead,Gandalf had another use for Sam. For his punishment,Sam was to accompany,and protect Frodo,on his quest to Bree,then Rivendell later. Sam accepted without hesitation,but he said he had to get some things first,Gandalf told him to make it quick. Once Sam finished getting all the items he needed,the four of them headed to an area outside Hobbiton to do their departures. The area was chosen by Gandalf,which was a woodland area with the entire ground covered in some kind of shrubbery. Gandalf then said some final words to the three of them,before he goes to Isengard and meet with Saruman,"Be careful,both of you. The enemy has many spies in his service. Birds,beasts or any other type of creature,"Gandalf then looked at Frodo,"Is it safe," Frodo nodded,and clutched the pocket which has the ring inside of it.

"Never put it on,for the agents of the Dark Lord will be drawn to its power. Always remember Frodo,the Ring is trying to get back to its Master. It _wants_ to be found." Gandalf warned,and with that,he mounted his brown horse and galloped all the way to Isengard. Leaving the trio standing still,silent. Rafael then broke the silence,"Come on guys,we cannot linger." He gestured by patting Frodo and Sam on the shoulders. They then started moving through some fields,until Sam suddenly stopped.

"This is it." Sam said to no one in particular. Rafael and Frodo then turned around and faced Sam,"This is what?" Frodo asked,"If I take one more step,it'll be the farthest away from home I've ever been." Sam explained. Rafael and Frodo moved close to Sam,and put one hand on each of his shoulders,"Come on Sam,"Rafael started telling Sam,"Think of it this way,if you go with Frodo and help him,you might have a bunch of stories to tell,maybe even bigger than Bilbo's. Most importantly,maybe the girl you like will _like _you." Rafael persuaded,even though he knew Sam would go with him. Sam then started moving more,which got some chuckles from Rafael and Frodo.

* * *

A few hours past by,and it was getting dark. So,it was time for dinner. The trio settled down,Sam had his pipe and started smoking while he was cooking some meat for dinner. Rafael was checking his weapons and armor,which he took off and had a shirt and pants on,and Frodo was sitting on a tree smoking and relaxing. There was then some music being heard,and both Frodo and Rafael heard it,"Sam!" The three of them were in silence and only listened to the music,which the volume has increased a bit more,"Elves!" Rafael claimed.

The three of them then ran up a hill and,over a fallen tree trunk,saw the elves. They were some on foot and horses,as well with some having banners,"What are they doing Rafael?" Sam asked. He looked at him and replied,"They're going to the port known as the 'Grey Havens'. Leaving Middle-Earth to Valinor,otherwise known as the 'Undying Lands',never to return." "I don't now why….but it makes me sad." Frodo and Rafael nodded,in agreeing to Sam,"Yes,it's a sad sight,but they must go. With the Elves' three rings of power losing _their _power,they need to leave." Once all the elves passed,they went back to their campsite ready to sleep.

The three of them ate the dinner that Sam cooked,and then tried to go to sleep. Tried being the main word,Sam and Rafael were having the hardest time trying to sleep because of how uncomfortable they were. Rafael then remembered that he brought some stuff with him,"Sam,Frodo here use this." He then handed two of them a sleeping bag. Both of them were curious on what a 'sleeping bag' was,Rafael then explained and demonstrated by un-rolling it,and laying in it. They both got inside,and found that it was quite comfortable,this made their sleep easier.

* * *

They then woke up and started packing up,to continue moving. Rafael was getting his weapons and armor on,while the two hobbits packed their gear up. They then continued to Bree,by first crossing a field. However,for some reason,Frodo got separated from Sam and Rafael,"Mr. Frodo? Frodo! Frodo,"Frodo then appeared from the field,Sam and Rafael sighed in relief,"We thought we'd lost you." Sam concluded,"What are you talking about?" Frodo asked. Sam then recalled what Gandalf said about watching Frodo,saying he doesn't mean to. Frodo thinks nothing can go wrong,with them still being in the Shire.

All the sudden,two hobbits bursted out the cornfield,pushing Frodo and Sam on the ground. Rafael was quick,and unsheathed his two swords,but smiled and sheathed them again when he saw who they were,"Frodo," Pippin exclaimed when he saw Frodo underneath him,"Merry! It's Frodo Baggins!" Pippin told Merry in surprise. Merry greeted Frodo,while Sam pulled Pippin off of Frodo in anger,then asked him if he was alright. Frodo skipped Sam's question only to ask what his two friends were doing,only for them to put the vegetables in Sam's arms,"You've been into Farmer Maggot's crop!" Sam figured out.

There was then a dog that was barking and Rafael noticed there was a scythe above the corn field. This was,what Rafael assumed,Farmer Maggot,but he already knew that,"You guys run,I'll hold him off!" Rafael told them,they all ran through the corn field,with Sam still holding the vegetables. Rafael then pulled out his bow this time,and aimed in front of him,assuming that Farmer Maggot would come through there. The farmer then busted through the corn,and was about to attack,but stopped seeing this wasn't the hobbits he were chasing. He then tilted his head and lowered his scythe,also ordering his dog to stop,"Who are you?" He asked Rafael.

Rafael then lowered his bow and put it away,"I'm a friend of the hobbit Frodo Baggins. I've seen that you were chasing two hobbits,Peregrin Took and Merry Brandybuck." Rafael answered,"Yeah! Those two are nothing but trouble,they stole some of my crop!" Rafael then asked if Maggot can hold out his hands,he asked why but was just told to do it. Rafael then closed his eyes,and all the sudden,vegetables started appearing out of no where into his arms,"I hope this will clear your grudge against Merry and Pippin. I must go now in protecting Frodo,do not tell anyone of our encounter." Rafael then started running the same direction in where the four hobbits went,while the farmer just stood there stunned by what just happened.

He then passed the field and noticed that there was a cliff face. He was about to scale down until he noticed what was down there,it was one member of the Nazgûl. Rafael remembered this part,it was when the four of them were hiding from him. Rafael then went prone,in hoping it doesn't find Frodo and the others. There was then some noise to the left,and the Nazgûl went over there. Rafael slid down the cliff face,quietly,and tried to find Frodo,he then heard some voices and knew it was them,"What was that?" Merry asked in horror. They all turned around,and sighed knowing it was Rafael,"Where were you?" Sam demanded. Rafael then explained his talk with Farmer Maggot,and then told the four they did a good job hiding from the Nazgûl.

For the past hours,the five of them were avoiding the Nazgûl as much as possible,because of the amount that have now appeared. It finally reached dark,where Gandalf said to never travel by. The five hurried through the woods,hiding here and there behind the trees. They were then stopped,with Rafael and Frodo looking around their surroundings,"Anything?" Sam asked the two,while breathing for air because of the running,"Nothing." Frodo replied,"That would be cut short Frodo,the amount of Nazgûl we've seen is too much." Pippin wanted to know what was going on,"That black rider was looking for something. Or someone,"He then looked at Frodo,"Frodo?" Merry asked,"Get down!" Rafael whispered.

They all ducked down on a fallen tree trunk,watching the black rider on the hill,"That looks _very_ intimidating." Rafael said,to no one. It then walked off,continuing its search,"I have to leave the Shire,"He then looked at Merry,"Sam,Rafael,and I must get to Bree." Merry nodded,and then his face lit up like he knew the solution to Frodo's problem,"Bucklebury Ferry!" Merry exclaimed,he then told everyone to follow him. They ran across some trees,and stumbled onto a path where they,unfortunately,ran into one of the members of the Nazgûl. It stopped in front of Frodo and Rafael,at this time Rafael already had his two elven swords unsheathed,"FRODO! RUN!" He then started engaging in combat with the Nazgûl on his horse,while Frodo ducked under the horse,and catch up with the others. They were at the ferry already,"Get the rope Sam!" Merry ordered Sam. Frodo got on the ferry and helped untying the ropes,"Where's Ralph?" Pippin asked,worried. Frodo thought the nickname was clever,he was about to ask,then he heard the screech of the Nazgûl behind him. He saw him sprinted towards the ferry,"Jump Rafael!" Sam shouted. The others were as well,they were about three feet from the dock,they thought he couldn't jump that far,but they were wrong. Even though Rafael's in armor,it was one of the strongest and lightest around,as well as his agility,they were shocked when he made the huge leap.

Rafael then stood up,ignoring the looks he got,looking back at the Nazgûl on the dock,"How far to the nearest crossing?" Rafael asked,wondering how much time they will get. Merry was the one that replied,"The Brandywine Bridge,that's the closest crossing point from here. But that's twenty miles from here." That's good,they had at least fifteen minutes to get to Bree and the Prancing Pony. The one Nazgûl then regrouped with the others,racing towards the Brandywine Bridge. But the main question is,do they know that Frodo has the ring?

* * *

They were told by Sauron and the evil version of Rafael,if they saw the good version,he either _has _the One Ring or is _working_ with someone who has the One Ring. In this case,it was working with someone. When that one Nazgûl regrouped with the others,he explained what he saw,"I saw the good version. He was exactly the same as the one in Mordor." "Are you sure Witch-King?" Khamûl asked,through the gallops. The Witch-King nodded,"With that armor,we can't kill him. We can only separate him with the one that has the One Ring,that's our only chance." They then galloped to the bridge,to try to catch the bearer of the One Ring.

* * *

They then reached the other side,and it started raining. The four of them got out of the ferry and put their hoods on,while Rafael's helmet was keeping out the rain. Another feature Rafael added to his armor,was being water proof and non-rustable. Aside that,after they left the ferry they made their way to Bree,being in the trees,looking if anyone else was there,"Come on!" Frodo told everyone. They then left the trees,and ran across the road to the gated entrance of Bree. Rafael then knocked on the door,and Rafael was greeted by the gatekeeper,"What do you want?" He asked Rafael,he then looked at him back and replied,"We're heading to the Prancing Pony." Rafael told him.

He then closed the window,and opened the door,he then looked at the five with some light from his lantern,surprised,"Hobbits! Four hobbits and a man! What's more out of The Shire by your talk! What business brings you to Bree?" He asked. Frodo got closer,and was speaking for the rest of the group,"We wish to stay at the Inn. Our business is our own." The gatekeeper then nodded,and apologized for his curiosity,"Alright young sir,I meant no offence. My job to ask questions after nightfall. There's talk of strange folk abroad. Can't be too careful." He then let them in and shut the door. Rafael was in the back as he let the hobbits go in first,he said some words to the gatekeeper,"If you hear any horses neighing,don't go check it out. Trust me,it will save your life." He patted his back,and then joined up with the others,leaving the gatekeeper to think about this advice.

The five of them were then trudging through the muddy road,trying to find the Prancing Pony. If there were any men calling out to the hobbits because of them being in their way,they were immediately silenced from a look from Rafael,not wanting to anger the man in shiny armor. Frodo then spotted the sign of the Prancing Pony,and then urged the group to go inside. They listened and took off their hoods with Rafael taking off his helmet,and went inside the inn.

* * *

Frodo then walked up to the bar,with the four on the back,"Excuse me?" Frodo said,gaining the attention of the owner,"Good evening little masters,and man. My name is Barliman. What can I do for you? If you're looking for accommodation,we've got some nice,cosy hobbit sized rooms available,and a regular sized room for you if you want,"He gestured to Rafael,"Always proud to cater to the little folk, Mr. err…?" Frodo then took his cue,"Underhill,my name's Underhill." "Underhill,yes…" Barliman nodded. Frodo then told his purpose to the owner for coming,"We're friends of Gandalf the Grey. Can you tell him we've arrived?" He then started thinking if he recalled a Gandalf,"Gandalf," He then remembered,"Gandalf? Oh yes! I remember! Elderly chap! Big grey beard,pointy hat," He asked,trying to see if he was close,"No,not seen him for six months." He said,sadly.

Frodo then looked at the other hobbits dismayed,then at Rafael,"What do we do now Rafael?" He then told everyone that they should wait here for Gandalf,in hopes that he will be here soon. They all then took a seat at a table,Sam however looks upset that Gandalf wasn't there,"Sam. He'll be here. He'll come." Frodo reassured. The other patrons in the Inn were eyeing the four hobbits suspiciously,especially the man. Rafael,not trusting anybody except one,was having his hand dangerously close to his sword in is quiver. Merry then came back and had a full mug of ale with him. Pippin,excited of the pint of ale,decided to get one too and left,but Sam said he already had a whole half. But his attempt was futile,with Pippin sitting on the barstool.

Sam was then getting a little anxious by the man in the hood in the corner,"That fellow's done nothing but stare at you since we arrived," He gestured. Frodo,curious too,decided to ask Barliman about him. Barliman then explained that he was one of the rangers,known as the Dúnedain Rangers or Rangers Of The North,saying that they were dangerous,but aside that,he said he goes by 'Strider'. Frodo was then pondering,but started playing with the One Ring,getting mesmerized and tempted to put it on. He was then put out of it when he heard someone say his last name,Baggins. It was Pippin,telling it to the other men next to him,"Baggins? Sure I know a Baggins! He's over there. Frodo Baggins! He's my second cousin once removed on his mother's side,and my third cousin twice removed on his father's side,if you follow me."

Frodo then started to get up,and make Pippin stop saying his name,getting the attention from both Rafael and 'Strider'. He then catches Pippin's arm,and started to struggle to have him come with him,but Pippin shook Frodo off. This made Frodo stumble,and tripped over a mans foot,and fall. The ring then flew into the air,which caught the attention of Rafael and Strider more,and slipped perfectly into Frodo's finger,making him disappear. The men were shocked,as well as Sam,Merry,and Pippin,but Rafael knew now that the Nazgûl were going to come here.

* * *

In Frodo's perspective,everything was dark,and then he heard _his _voice,"You cannot hide,"Frodo then saw Sauron's physical form,and his eye behind him,"I see you,"Frodo started backing away as Sauron started walking towards him,in absolute terror,"There is no life in the void! Only death!" Frodo then tripped and fell,Sauron then reached for him. Frodo then pulled the ring off his finger,and was back in the inn,only to be grabbed by what to be Strider,"You draw far too much attention to yourself,Mr. Underhill!" He then pulled Frodo with him to a room at the top of the inn.

They then entered the room,and Frodo started to ask questions,"What do you want?" Frodo asked,"A little more caution from you! That is no trinket you carry!" Frodo was shocked at how he could possibly knew,he then tried to cover it up,"I carry nothing." "_Indeed!_" He knew Frodo was lying,he then started snuffing the candles and explained how he knew something,"I can avoid being seen if I wish. But to disappear entirely! That is a rare gift!" He then removed his hood,and revealed to be a man in long dark hair,with blue eyes.

Frodo demanded to know who he was,but instead of answering the question,he asked if Frodo was frightened,Frodo said yes,"Not nearly enough. I know what hunts you." He explained,saying he knew about the Nazgûl. The door then bursted open with Sam,having his fists raised,Pippin,with a chair,Merry,with a candle stick,and Rafael in the back with his bow drawn,Strider then had his sword drawn at this,"Let him go! Or I'll have you Longshanks!" Strider sheathed his sword,and Rafael put his bow away,knowing who it was,"_Hello,Aragorn. It's nice to see you again._" Rafael greeted Aragorn in Sindarin. Aragorn nodded,"You two know each other?" Sam asked.

Aragorn looked at Sam,"You have a stout heart little hobbit! But that will not save you. You can no longer wait for the wizard Frodo. They're coming!"

* * *

The gatekeeper has been sitting down at his post,still thinking of what the man in armor told him. He then heard the horses,and didn't go check it. He then couldn't believe that man was right,four men,he was not even sure if they _were _men,rode in knocking down the gate. He didn't try to stop them,as they created fear in his heart. So he just hid in his station.

The four Nazgûl then reached the Prancing Pony,dismounted and entered,with their swords drawn. They didn't care about anyone else,except the one who had the One Ring. In the room,the four hobbits were sleeping,not knowing of the danger that is to come. Soon,the four Nazgûl were in the room with their swords upright,ready to stab the people in the bed.

They then each moved to one bed,and had their swords above them,in striking position. The swords then started stabbing the beds,for a while. Outside in another room,Strider and Rafael were watching them through the window,as they continued stabbing. They finished,and pulled the sheets,and screeched in seeing they didn't get the right room. As well,flipped the beds to see if they are under them,but no avail.

Merry,and Pippin woke up from their bed because of the screech,Frodo and Sam were already awake,and looked at Strider. Strider looked at the four hobbits,and asked,"Did Rafael ever tell you the tale of the Nazgûl?" Rafael shook his head,and answered for them,"No,I only told them their name. Not the full story."

"What are they?" Frodo asked,already terrified of the Nazgûl,wanting to know the story of the creatures. Strider then started explaining their origin,and story,"They were once men. Great Kings of Men. Then Sauron the Deciever gave to them nine rings of power. Blinded by their greed they took them without question. One by one falling into darkness," He and Rafael then noticed that they were mounting their horses,not wanting to linger any longer in Bree,thinking they now escaped.

He then continued,"Now they are slaves to his will. They are the Nazgûl. Ringwraiths. Neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the One Ring. Drawn to the power of the One. They will never stop hunting you." He concluded,"_We should leave,Bree is no longer safe._" Rafael told him. Strider agreed. They then packed up,and left Bree in the morning,and reached the country.

* * *

Frodo asked where he was taking them,he replied into the wild,saying they have a better chance of avoiding the Nazgûl. Rafael was not ahead with Strider,but being in the back with the hobbits. He then answered a question from Merry,instantly,"How do we know this Strider is a friend of Gandalf?" Was the question,"If he wasn't a friend,he would be dead the moment the door was completely open when Sam busted through."

Strider smiled at his friend's defense of him,but Sam had a more important question,"But where is he leading us?" Strider answered without hesitation,"To Rivendell Master Gamgee. To the House of Elrond." Sam was the one most excited about this,"D'you hear that! Rivendell! We're going to see the elves!" They then continued walking through some woodland,each day,getting closer to Rivendell the more they move. In this amount of time,Rafael was going to send some letters to some friends.

* * *

It's been three months after the Hundred Year War,and there has been some changes. Right now,there was a movement called the Harmony Restoration Movement declared from the Earth King. This movement would make all the Fire Nation colonials in the Earth Kingdom move back to the Fire Nation. Right now,Team Avatar was watching the celebratory fireworks on Appa. Zuko then turned to Aang and made a promise,if he was to be like his father,he would end his life.

Aang was hesitant,and accepted,with some help from Katara. After the fireworks,Aang,and the rest of Team Avatar dropped him off at his palace. Zuko waved goodbye to his friends,and went to his bedroom to sleep. Once he arrived,he noticed there was two scrolls on his bed. Being quite tired,Zuko decided to go to sleep first,and read the scrolls in the morning.

It was now morning,and Zuko went over to the first scroll,and read it. Well,not all of it. It said in the first sentence to read with Team Avatar,also the second scroll. What this means is probably something important. His thoughts were interrupted when Mai,his girlfriend,asked him what he was doing,"I _was_ reading a scroll sent from Rafael,but I noticed that Team Avatar had to be present."

Mai showed some emotion when he said this,which she usually never does,because of how he said it was from Rafael. The emotion that Mai showed,was of shock and surprise. Shock being of him writing a letter to show his presence,and surprise being it involving Team Avatar. Mai thinks that if Rafael would send a letter,and all of Team Avatar would need to be around to hear it,it has to be important,"We'll then,set up a meeting! It's obvious it would be very important. Besides,there would finally be something to do,being Fire Lord is boring."

Zuko was shocked at his girlfriend's excitement. Usually,Mai's personality would not allow her feelings to show,and so she would seem bland to some people. But this! In these past seconds she showed more feelings more than Zuko has ever seen! Zuko then told Mai that they will have the meeting at his Uncle's Tea Shop,the Jasmine Dragon. Zuko was now dressing up,while Mai was making the messages to be sent to the others to meet at the Jasmine Dragon. Once both of those were done,they started making their way to Ba Sing Se.

When they reached the Jasmine Dragon,it was closed,luckily. Zuko didn't want people to see this private meeting. The others were there,guessing by riding on Appa,and noticed there clothes were the same as last time they visited the Jasmine Dragon after the Hundred Year War. But this time,Ty Lee was here in her Kyoshi Warrior uniform. Aang then came up to Zuko and greeted him,"Greetings Fire Lord Zuko." "Aang,this is not a formal meeting. You don't have to greet me that way."

Aang apologized,Katara then came up to Zuko,"We've all read Mai's letter. Is it true that Rafael returned?" Zuko shook his head,he explained that these two letters were the only indication of Rafael's presence. Toph just said to read it already. The others then got closer to Zuko,keeping a close eye and ear too. Iroh was listening closely too. Zuko then started reading:

_**Dear Team Avatar,and anyone else that is listening.**_

_**I know it's been three months since I've visited you on your end. **__**But for me,it's been three years. **__**You might be thinking why I would send you these two letters,but instead of helping you guys,I need ****your**** help.**_

Zuko stopped reading there,and looked at the others responses to this,and it perfectly says shock. During the war,it was them that needed Rafael's help in most of their times together,but now he needs their help,which says a lot. He then continued reading.

**_When I was going to visit an old friend of mine,I made a major mistake. Which I usually don't. I accidentally made an evil duplicate of me,with almost all the same advantages as me. Like I said before,I now need your help to save another world that's very important to me. For if it falls,I won't be able to duplicate it. Make your choice,and I hope you choose the one that will help._**

**_Circle the one you choose._**

**_A) Yes,we'll help_**

**_B) We'll not help._**

**_Sincerely,Rafael_**

**_(P.S. Once you circle it,read the next scroll)_**

Zuko then rolled up the scroll and decided to hear what the others say about this. Aang was still thinking,and also Sokka and Suki. Toph,Mai,Ty Lee,and Katara said in synchronization by accident,"We should go!" The other four then asked for an explanation,and Katara was the one that answered for them,"Guys! Think about it,we get to see a new whole world! And,are lives won't be boring anymore!"

The others said that Katara has a point,the other three were in,and now they only needed Aang's approval. Zuko had the scroll open on where the two choices were,and Aang had a pen,one of the things Rafael gave them,ready to choose an answer. Everyone hoped that he would choose A,and guess what,he did.

The scroll than floated,and started burning slowly,signifying that there was no way out of it. Zuko then picked up the other one and started reading it.

**_I see you've made the right choice. Now,this list will explain just about everything you need to now. Let's start._**

**_1) Team Avatar needs to reassemble: Team Avatar will be a very great help,more than before. If there are other people you want to come along,I suggest you bring Mai and Ty Lee. The reason,because in this world men think that women are considered weak. Bring them and help me tell them they are wrong._**

Mai and Ty Lee were happy that Rafael suggested to bring them. Ty Lee was jumping up and down smiling,while Mai was just smiling. The others then continued listening to Zuko reading the necessities.

* * *

The six of them then arrived at the marshlands,and made their camp there. This was because of it being dark. There was some type of insect that Rafael hasn't heard of called Midges. He assumed these were like Mosquitos,because they were biting the Hobbits,one of them being Merry,"What are they eating when they can't get hobbit?" Merry asked,as he continued swatting midges.

Pippin then fell into the water,making the others laugh,"Fool Of A Took indeed." Rafael commented. They then started resting in the marsh. After they made their camp,Rafael and Aragorn went out to hunt some meat. They stumbled upon a deer and Rafael had his bow ready,on Aragorn's word,he shot the bow and hit a precise shot to the head,killing the deer instantly.

As they were coming back to the hobbits,Rafael and Aragorn had a little conversation,"I suppose Gandalf had told you of my _little _problem Aragorn." He nodded,"Yes,this is most unfortunate. However,you didn't do it on purpose. So I won't hold it against you." "But still,the fight against Sauron will be a lot harder now." He said guiltily.

They then returned with the food,and started eating with the hobbits. After their dinner,the hobbits were sleeping in the 'sleeping bags' that Rafael gave them,Rafael was staying up on guard,and Aragorn was on watch too,but smoking his pipe and eventually singing,"Tinúviel elvanui,Elleth alfirin ethelhae. O hon ring finnil fuinui,A renc gelebrin thiliol."

Frodo then sat up to listen,and then asked,"Who is she? This woman you sing of?" "Tis the Lady of Lúithen. The Elf Maiden who gave her love to Beren...a mortal." Aragorn replied,"What happened to her?" Frodo asked. Aragorn replied and said she died,"Do you want me to tell him,Aragorn?" "Aragorn?" Frodo asked. Aragorn nodded,"Yes that's his real name,and the story he sang of was signifying him and the one he loves,Arwen Evenstar."

Aragorn sighed as he heard her name,and Rafael looked at his friend,"Who is she?" Frodo asked,"I'll tell you more about her when we reach Rivendell Frodo." "Go get some sleep Frodo." Aragorn concluded for Rafael,and Frodo went to sleep. Rafael and Aragorn then looked at the sky,and sighed. Aragorn for Arwen,and Rafael for what's to come tomorrow,and Frodo's life would change forever.

* * *

Aragorn,Rafael,and the hobbits were walking over hills,and arrived at there camping point for tonight. It was a ruin on top of the hill,"This was the great watch tower of Amon Sûl. We shall rest here tonight." He advised them. They then made their way to the top of the tower. Once there,the hobbits dropped their bags and started setting up,while Rafael and Aragorn were looking over the plain.

Aragorn then unwrapped some short swords,and told the hobbits they were for them,"Keep them close,I'm going to have a look round. Stay here." He firmly told them,and left. Rafael then looked at Aragorn leaving,then at the hobbits sitting down,"Don't worry guys I'll protect you. A good thing to also mention,is that the Ringwraiths are afraid of fire and water. That will improve your chances of surviving."

He then started walking the opposite direction,"Where are you going?" Frodo asked worriedly. He then advised them he is going on a 'walk',and saying that if he heard the screech he will be coming. He then left the hobbits,and walked towards the forest.

When Rafael was walking,he didn't notice that it was dark time. He then noticed there was a good amount of space in this part of the forest,this would be the spot,_"Gabriel,have them be teleported to my co-ordinates." _There was no response,but all the sudden,sixteen blue lights started appearing. And out of them,came out the people he had wanted to go on this adventure. Aang,Katara,Sokka,Toph,Zuko,Suki,Mai,Ty Lee,Steve,Bruce,Thor,Anakin,Ahsoka,Obi-Wan,Rex,and Cody,and they were all in the gear that Rafael wanted. However,chaos started when they came out. Questions were thrown at everyone,but Rafael silenced them.

"SHUT UP!" Everyone then was silenced,and looked at Rafael,and started asking _him _questions. Rafael face palmed,then started speaking,"Okay everyone just be quiet for a minute and let me spea-." He was cut off when Ahsoka ran up to him and hugged him. Everyone had their jaws dropped,except for Anakin,Obi-Wan,Rex,and Cody. Obi-Wan was smirking,while Anakin and the two clones were laughing there asses off at the other's reactions. Rafael then returned the hug,but then he heard the screech,"Oh no!" His eyes widened,then ran into the forest back to Weather Top. Ahsoka,then looked at the others but they just shrugged,the rest of them then followed Ahsoka and tried to catch up to Rafael.

* * *

Frodo and the others were never this scared before in their entire lives. They were now on top of the watch tower,and surrounded by all the Nine. All of them had their swords drawn and held in front of their faces,but once they got closer they pointed their swords at them,completely surrounding them with no way of escape. Each hobbit had a torch,but that didn't do much. Sam finally had enough courage,"Back you Devils!" And he started swinging his sword and torch at them. Unfortunately,the Nazgûl were skilled swords men,and one easily parried Sam and knocking him away into a rock.

Merry and Pippin didn't put any resistance at all,the best they could do was block them,but were cast aside. Frodo dropped his things,and decided to pull out the ring. One Nazgûl noticed the ring,and pulled out a dagger,and started moving towards Frodo. He then put on the ring and was invisible,and saw the actual forms of the Nazgûl. They were skeletal and had crowns on.

He then heard a familiar voice,shouting,"FRODO I'M COMING!" The Witch-King heard the voice,then turned around and stabbed Frodo in the shoulder. Frodo screams in pain by the stabbing,and saw Rafael come up on the stairs with two flaming swords. In rage,Rafael started swinging them at the Nazgûl,burning three of their cloaks,and leaving six left. Frodo,groaning with pain,removes the Ring.

Sam,then ran to up to Frodo,as well as Merry and Pippin. The three of them had their eyes widen in shock,as sixteen other people started fighting the Nazgûl like nothing they've ever seen,"Katara! Go to the hobbits!" Katara heard this,and started running to what she thought was hobbits. Merry and Pippin heard this too,and started waving their hands and yelling trying to get her attention. Katara then reached the hobbits,"Don't worry I'm a healer." She then got some water,"Where did he get hit?" Sam pointed at his shoulder,"Don't worry,I'll try my best to save him." While Katara was healing Frodo,the other three hobbits were looking at the battle in front of them.

Aang,Sokka,Toph,and Suki were facing of one Nazgûl. Toph was using Earth Bending to keep the Nazgûl at a distance by creating small walls in front of it,but it seemed to break them,"Toph! Use metal bending to break his sword!" "Good idea Twinkle Toes!" Toph then,once she was close,used it on the sword,and made it be curved,making it useless. Aang then surrounded it in an earth box,and used fire bending to burn it through a small opening. He then bring down the box,and all that was left was the robes. Toph then turned around and yelled at Sokka and Suki,"You two did absolutely nothing in this situation!" Aang agreed with her by nodding,"I'm sorry guys,but that _thing _was the most terifying thing me and Suki has ever seen! And we saw a lot of scary things." They then joined up with Katara.

Zuko,Mai,and Ty Lee were also dealing with a Nazgûl,but they seemed to have some trouble. The one they were fighting was very agressive,he kept on attacking Zuko,which was using his two swords,and keeping him on the defensive,"This guy won't allow me to use my firebending! I can't do one strike!" He then leaped back,and Ty Lee started dodging,and started hitting pressure points,but to no avail,"He has no chi points!" She then back flipped,and Mai started throwing her stilettos,but they didn't do a lot of physical damage. Zuko finally had the chance he needed,he sheathed his swords and used his fire bending at the Nazgûl,burning it and leaving nothing but robes,they then went to Katara as well.

One Nazgûl was facing off Thor and Steve,but for some reason,Hulk didn't want to come out. So,Bruce was staying in the background,watching his friends fight. The Nazgûl was shocked at the man's agility,and being able to fight him off only with a shield,but it was Thor who finished it off. With _Mjölnir_,Thor used a lightning blast,and burned him,like the others,only leaving burnt robes. The three then ran up to Rafael,who was overseeing Katara trying to heal Frodo,Bruce saying he was a doctor,was also helping healing Frodo.

Two were facing Anakin,Ahsoka,Obi-Wan,Rex,and Cody,three were facing one,while the other two were facing the other one. Fortunately for the Jedi,the swords weren't lightsaber proof,and so once Anakin cut the sword,Ahsoka and Obi-Wan slashed at the robes,leaving them cut and on the floor. Rex and Cody were having little-to-no-difficulty. They each had their DC-15S' continually firing on the Nazgûl,and once Rex noticed that it was taking to much,he used the leg sweep technique knocking it down. He then pulled out his DC-17's and shot the head rapidly. He then holstered his two pistols,and he and Cody regrouped with their Generals at where the others were.

Rafael had his head down as Katara was no longer healing Frodo,"What the hell is going on Ralph?" Steve asked,"One more." Was all he said,the others turned around and saw what he meant,there was one more 'creature' left. He had his dagger drawn and moved closer to the group,but he turned his head when he heard a yell,it was Aragorn with a torch. He threw his torch and hit him square in the dark empty space,that resembled his face. He screeched and ran away,with the torch still on his face,"Strider," Sam yelled,this caught Aragorn's attention,and started running to Frodo,"Move out of the way!" He yelled. Sam pleaded that he should help Frodo,but he then saw what he was stabbed by.

"He's been stabbed by a Morgul Blade." It then burnt up,and turned into ash,"This is beyond my skill to heal. He needs elvish medicine. Rafael,are your friends trustworthy?" He asked,as he picked up Frodo. Rafael then looked at the others,and they nodded,he then nodded at Aragorn. He then told everyone to follow him,as they left Weather Top into the woodland.

They then heard some more Nazgûl screeches,"Tell me there isn't any more of them?" Anakin asked,"There are only nine,no more no less." Rafael answered,"Hurry!" Aragorn told everyone,"It's six days from Rivendell! He'll never make it!" Sam shouted. Frodo then yelled,"GANDALF!" "Who the heck is Gandalf?" Sokka asked.

* * *

**That's the third chapter,normally it would come out quicker but I'm on vacation.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it. Next chapter coming out soon.**


	4. The Council Of Elrond

**Chapter Four Of Good Vs. Evil**

**There will be a _huge _amount of characters that are participating in the Council Of Elrond,so just imagine that the area was big enough with a bunch of chairs.**

**I don't own Lord Of The Rings,The Hobbit,Star Wars,Warhammer 40k or Fantasy,Avatar:The Last Airbender,The Avengers. I only own my OCs.**

**R&R No Flames Please.**

**Also I forgot to mention,any military units from any faction in this story,will be from the mod Third Age Total War for Medieval II,and for Warhammer,will be from the game Warhammer Battlemarch and the Medieval II mod Call Of Warhammer. Also,some of the things mentioned in Warhammer Fantasy will be based on some of the novels.**

* * *

Rafael just had a new mission from Sauron,he was to go to Isengard,and help Saruman in any way he can. Rafael accepted,and had a duplicate made to run things in Mordor while he was gone. He then got on his Dragon mount,and flew off to Isengard. Where Saruman,in his memory,have all ready-made the first Uruk-Hai,Lurtz.

Meanwhile,Sauron has just heard of what happened on Weather Top,by no one other than the Witch-King,_"So...Rafael,has some friends you say?" "Yes,they all beat the other eight,while one man burnt me with a torch. However,the Ring Bearer. I stabbed him in the shoulder with a Morgul Blade... He won't last long." "Continue your pursuit then! If I have the Ring back,I can possibly have more power than the Valar themselves!"_

Sauron then turned around,and looked at the made duplicate of Rafael,"What do you wish,Lord Sauron?" He asked,"What can you do?" Sauron asked back. Rafael then lowered his head,and thought. Then he got an idea,"I can start increasing the amount of men,and orcs you get. You're building up your army to assault Minas Tirith,I can see that by the amount of Easterlings and Haradrim that are coming through the Black Gate. But that won't be enough. So,I will not do anything but increase your numbers,however,the attack will _only_ start when _I feel _it should start. War is a thing that needs to be won in patience Sauron. You must wait."

Sauron then left and let Rafael do his thing. Hoping,the numbers will be having would be enough to conquer the 'White City'.

* * *

Frodo was lying on the ground staring up at some three huge stone trolls. The sixteen were looking at them as well,"What are they?" Obi-Wan asked Rafael quietly. He then looked at Obi-Wan,and replied,"Sam will answer that question." He then listened to who he assumed was Sam,"Look Frodo. It's Mr. Bilbo's trolls!" The sixteen then looked at Rafael with strange looks. Rafael chuckled,"These were the trolls me,Bilbo,and other thirteen dwarves got captured by. I let them capture us,for funny purposes,but in the end,it was Gandalf that turned them to this shape."

"I still don't know who Gandalf is." Sokka said. Anakin,was getting annoyed,"Do you think this is funny!? This little kid is about to die,and you're letting your curiosity about someone else get in the way of that!?" Anakin scolded Sokka quietly. Katara was just embarrassed of his brother,while Ahsoka and Obi-Wan were shocked at Anakin's seriousness,"Actually Anakin...he's not a child." Rafael corrected him,as Anakin and Sokka looked befuddled at him,"Yeah...he's a hobbit. Hobbits are only able to grow so much,Frodo here is 33."

Everyone almost bursted out laughing at Anakin's and Sokka's reactions,if not for Thor noticing Frodo's condition,"Everyone look!" They all turned their heads to Frodo,and noticed that his condition got worse. His eyes turned cloudy,Sam then felt his forehead,"He's going cold!" Sam said with concern. Aragorn was watching the forest,making sure no one would sneak up on them. Merry and Pippin were also next to Frodo,"Is he going to die?" Pippin asked.

"He's passing into the Shadow world. He'll soon become a wraith like them." Aragorn explained if someone was to get stabbed by a Morgul Blade. Aang and Katara were about to cry. They felt as if it was their fault for Frodo's death,if Rafael hadn't went towards them,he would've stopped the wraith. Now,however,he is going to be one like them. Screeches were heard again,and everyone was in a defensive position,"They're close!" Merry advised. Rex had his two pistols out,"Yeah,but they would be foolish enough if they were to come and fight us again!" Rex said with defiance. Aragorn admired the soldier's confidence,but they already drew too much attention.

Aragorn called Sam over,"Do you know the Athelas plant?" He asked,"Athelas?" Even as a gardener,he doesn't know all types of plants. Aragorn then said the most known way of it,"Kingsfoil." Sam then remembered,"Kingsfoil,aye,it's a weed!" _Weed? _Bruce thought. Isn't that illegal,"It may help slow the poison. Hurry!" Aragorn and Sam then ran off into the forest,and started looking for the plant,"Isn't weed illegal Rafael?" Bruce asked. Rafael shook his head,"Not here Bruce. In fact,everyone but elves smoke it on a pipe. How they don't get sick,is beyond me." "What are elves?" Everyone groaned at Sokka's question,Rafael chuckled,"You'll see Sokka." They then waited for Sam and Aragorn to come back,while still on their guard.

They all then heard a noise and turned,they were about to attack,but stopped when a white horse and a maiden approached and rode towards Frodo,with white light surrounding her. She dismounted,and walked towards Frodo,then knelt beside him,"Frodo I'm Arwen. Telin le thaed. Lasto beth nin. Tolo dan na galad." Arwen introduced herself. Sam,Merry,and Pippin backed away towards Rafael,"Who is she?" Merry asked,"From what I've heard,it's Arwen." Katara answered.

Aragorn then later joined her,"Frodo." Arwen said,urging him to hold on,"She's an elf!" Sam figured out. Thor thought these elves are _a_ _lot _different from the ones they have. Sokka,Aang,and Zuko were drooling at Arwen's beauty,making Suki,Ty Lee,Katara,and Mai jealous of Arwen's beauty. Rafael got closer to Aragorn and Arwen,and tried to help in any way he can,"_Can you duplicate a new body for Frodo?" _Aragorn asked in Sindarin,"_It won't work._" Arwen said. Rafael nodded in agreement,"_Arwen is right Aragorn,I can't duplicate him a new body. Even if I did,it would take time,which Frodo doesn't have. And if I did have time,the wound and everything else would still be there._"

"He's fading!" She then pulled off the shirt,and it showed the wound. Aragorn then started chewing the Athelas,and once he was done,he placed it on Frodo's arm. Frodo gasped in pain as the Athelas was placed,"He's not going to last. We must get him to my father." Arwen then told Aragorn and Rafael to lift Frodo to her horse. They did as she asked,and started making their way to her horse,"I've been looking for you for two days. There is one wraith behind you,where are the other eight?" They then placed him on her horse,and Rafael answered Arwen's question,"We've fought them back,but they will return. They always do."

"Dartho guin perian,_and Rafael's friends_. Rych le ad tolthathon." Aragorn told her. Rafael then stepped away,allowing the two to sort this out on their own,and returned to the others,"What were you three were talking about,'_shiny'_?" Toph asked,"Toph that's none of your buisness." Aang told her,"Shiny?" Ahsoka chuckled,and looked at his boyfriend. Rafael just shrugged,"Toph calls anyone by a nickname she makes,and you can't make her stop. Now watch." They then looked back at Aragorn and Arwen.

"Hon mabathon. Rochon ellint im." Arwen offered. Aragorn shook his head,"Andelu i ven." "What are they saying Rafael?" The others just looked at him,and he replied to just watch,"Frodo fîr. Ae athradon i hir,tur gwaith nin beriatha hon," She then switched to Westron,"I do not fear them." She stated proudly. Aragorn then held Arwen's hand tightly,"Be iest lîn." Arwen then smiled,and mounted her horse. The others were shocked,"Wait,is she riding while those creatures are still out there?!" Ty Lee exclaimed. Rafael nodded in response.

"Ride hard. Don't look back." Aragorn told her,"Noro lim,Asfaloth,noro lim!" She told Asfaloth,and with that,they were galloping through the woods to Rivendell. Sam then yelled after her,because of her option on saving Frodo,"What're you doing? Those wraiths are still out there!" Aragorn then had a worried look on his face. Arwen can get there,can she?

The others then tried to go after her,but were stopped by Rafael,"What are you doing?" Obi-Wan asked,"Arwen can handle herself. Don't worry everyone." Aragorn then moved in front of them,"Come on. Like Master Gamgee said,it's six days from Rivendell. Arwen would be there in one." The others then followed him,on what was seeming to be there first step on their adventure. But when Arwen reaches Rivendell with Frodo,there will be messages sent to all the Free Peoples,saying the One Ring is found.

* * *

After a few hours of flying,Rafael had arrived at Isengard,and noticed that Saruman was at the top of Orthanc. He assumed this was the part where Gandalf escapes on Gwaihir. He then got closer,and landed on top of Orthanc,then dismounted and bowed,"It's an honor to meet you Saruman Of Many Colours,former leader of the Istari now ally of Sauron,Lord Of The Ring and Earth. But your greatest feat. is of making the Uruk-Hai,whose are tougher than the average Orc and able to move in daylight."

"I think I should be the one to honor _you. _Your accomplishments are more greater,you have brought Lord Sauron back in his physical form,and is stronger than ever. And,the ability to 'duplicate' any object and creature,will greatly give us an advantage against the Free Peoples. Now come." They both then came down into what seemed to be the throne room,there was an obsidian throne and the pedestal with the Palantir on it.

Rafael then came up to the Palantir,and put his hand on it. Due to being duplicated to be only evil,he wasn't hurt by the Palantir,"Sauron,I have reached Isengard. What do you wish me to do?" "You know what to do,help him. I've told you this when I assigned you the mission." He then took his hand off,and looked at Saruman,who was sitting on his throne,"What do you wish Saruman?" Saruman stroked his beard,and then asked,"What _can _you do?" Rafael thought for a while,then answered,"I can increase the production rate of the Uruk-Hai's weapons,armor,and gear. And,increase the birth rate of the Uruk-Hai,making a lot more of them.

Also,with these tools,the production rate will go up 110%." Saruman had a confused look on his face,"What...tools?" Rafael then told Saruman to follow him outside to the front of Orthanc,and tell all the orcs to watch. They then came up in front of Orthanc,and all the orcs let an opening in the middle as a circle. Rafael then started waving his hands around,and started forming multiple objects. Once that was done,the orcs and Saruman were interested in these tools,Rafael then came up to the first object and started explaining.

"This is a chainsaw. It's able to cut down a tree faster than any axe,and can also be used as a weapon. Now normally they needed a power source,but I was able to make it without it,so it can be used at will." He then went on to the sledgehammer,jack hammer,drill,and wheelbarrow. After he finished explaining each tool,he duplicated enough of the tools to support all the laboring orcs in Isengard,and then turned to Saruman,"These tools are impressive,they will be quite sufficient in our industrial setting. Now before you go increase the birth rate of the Uruk-Hai,I want you to meet my first." Lurtz then came out of Orthanc,and stood next to Saruman,"This is Lurtz,the first of my fighting Uruk-Hai. Lurtz I want you to be loyal to him as you are to me. He will help you be an unstoppable killing machine." Lurtz then growled,and urged Rafael to the breeding pits,while Saruman went back to Orthanc,continuing to plan.

* * *

**Frodo and Arwen have made it to Rivendell,but they were chased by the Nine. They were stopped in the ford,but with this delay,Frodo was about to die if not for Arwen and Elrond. Now,Frodo was in a coma,but with the discovery of the One Ring,Elrond now sends messages to all the Free Peoples to send a representative of each race. In a council by Elrond to see the fate of the One Ring.**

* * *

Erebor,otherwise known as The Lonely Mountain,has been rebuilt since Samug the Terrible's attack. And so,it now prospers once again,under the rule of the King Under The Mountain,Thorin Oakenshield,and secured in the line of his nephews Fili and Kili. However,with Rafael introducing the _Old World _dwarves to them,they are now the most technological advanced race in all of Middle-Earth,and with them making an alliance,they seem unstoppable.

Now,in the throne room of Erebor,Thorin reads the message that was sent from Rivendell,"GLÓIN!" Glóin then came in with his son,Gimli,into the throne room to see what Thorin called him in for,"What is it my king?" He asked,"I need you to go to Rivendell and participate in the council of Elrond on the matter of the One Ring. It's been said that our burglar was the one that was in possession of it,and then he passed it down to his nephew,Frodo Baggins. Lord Elrond wishes to all the Free Peoples to send a representative from each race to participate on the matter,that's why I ask you to go." Gimli heard this and asked,"Can I go to my king?" Thorin thought about this,and nodded,he thought that Gimli needs some sort of adventure from being rejected on going on the quest to Erebor.

Along with the alliance between both of the worlds' dwarves,two of the most deadliest warriors from the Old World came to Middle Earth for a new adventure,because Rafael duplicated the Old World like he did the Milkyway galaxey from Warhammer 40k,Gotrek and Felix. They were close by when they heard of this,so they went to Thorin and ask to go as well. They bowed,and Felix started asking,"King Thorin,Gotrek and I wish to go with Glóin and Gimli to this city called 'Rivendell' for this council. Who knows,maybe we might go on a quest to destroy this 'One Ring',and probably on this quest,Gotrek might find an honorable death." Gotrek shook his head,"Sorry Felix,but I hardly fought anyone that seems to be a challenge in Middle-Earth. But,I guess we should tag along." "Alright you two can go as well,now that's fin-." "We wish to go too." Kili and Tauriel then came out,however Thorin didn't seem to look too happy about it.

"Absolutely not Kili! Your one of the princes of Erebor,and you might lose your life going! Same goes for you Tauriel,your children,who knows what they would think if you two died." Kili then tried to reason with him,"Uncle,we've already spoken with Balin and Cúneth,they said it was okay,and besides,they can handle themselves." Thorin sighed in defeat,Kili had a point. **(AN: This my opinion on what happens if a dwarf and a elf have children. Instead of a cross-breed between elf and dwarf,it's either a dwarf or an elf.) **Balin was like his father,charming,handsome,sometimes reckless,and a good fighter,and it was the same for Cúneth,she had her mother's beauty,toughness,and fighting skills with the bow,"Fine,you may go." Thorin finally said. They both bowed,and went to get their gear,which they already packed.

After everyone was ready,Thorin and his bodyguards,the Iron Guard,with a couple of Hammerers and Iron Breakers,were to see the representatives of the dwarves leave at the gate of Erebor. They all then stood in a line,as Thorin was speaking to them,"I appreciate you all,for representing the dwarf race," He then looks at Felix and Tauriel,"especially to the ones that prove dwarves can go along with other races." Felix and Tauriel smiled,"Now I have assigned some Gyrocopter pilots to take you to Rivendell,and one will stay,if one will not go on this quest if there is one. I wish you all good luck,for if the One Ring is _truly _found,there is no doubt they will do every thing they can do to destroy it. Unfortunately though,we will have as hard of a time as you will." Everyone had strange thoughts on this,"What do you mean Thorin?" Gotrek asked,"I would think that Sauron will strike at all the Free Peoples,if so,he would have the Easterlings of Rhûn attack us and the Men Of Dale. But we will hold out,we always do."

They then said their goodbyes,and the six went off to the gyrocopters,once they flew to Rivendell,Thorin started getting his defenses ready. He then assigned a job to each of his personal body guards,in the order of Iron Guard,Hammerers,and Iron Breakers,"I want you to send messages to all the Dwarf kingdoms in Middle-Earth,and ask their rulers if they can spare any warriors to defend Erebor. I want you to ask your High-King if he can spare any dwarves from Karaz-a-Karak,and you to Zhufbar,to ask King Barundin for their engineers to build us more war machines if possible." The three then bowed,and went off on to their messages,Thorin will need all the help he can get.

* * *

After the past six days since Weather Top,Frodo was in a coma from the Morgul Blade stab,but now,he has awaken from his coma,"Where am I?" A confused Frodo asked,to no one. He then heard an all familiar voice,"You are in the House Of Elrond,and it is ten o'clock in the morning on October the 24th,if you want to know." Frodo then turned his head to the side of his bed,and smiled,"Gandalf!" The latter was in a chair sitting next to Frodo,and was smoking his pipe,"Yes,I am here,and you're lucky to be here too. A few more hours and you would have been beyond our aid. But you have some strength in you,my dear hobbit." He then smiled,at the hobbit.

Frodo was trying to get up a little,but stopped when he felt pain on his left breast. He then clutched it,and asked Gandalf why he didn't come to Bree. Gandalf then looked off to the distance,and explained what happened in three simple words,"I was delayed." And then phased out,and remembered his old friend's treachery.

* * *

What Gandalf remembered from Orthanc was him being tempted by Saruman once again,to join Sauron. However,this time by force.

Saruman was being thrown on the ground by Saruman,with the help of his staff,on top of Orthanc. Gandalf was getting a little blood on him by the constant tossing by Saruman,"The friendship of Sauron is not lightly thrown aside." Saruman explained,as he throws Gandalf over the side of Orthanc with his staff,but leaving him lying midair on the edge.

He then walked over to Gandalf,and continued tempting him,"One ill turn deserves another,it is over." Gandalf then saw the same moth fly past his face,as he was held over the edge,"Embrace the power of the Ring,or embrace your own destruction!" Saruman then tossed his staff over,and made Gandalf land face first back on the roof. Gandalf then explained to Saruman,that being an ally with Sauron was folly,"There is only one Lord of the Ring," He then looked at Saruman,and saw the moth fly behind him,"Only one who can bend it to his will,and he does not share power." Gandalf then scrambled on his feet,and jumped off the edge,landing on an eagle. Saruman walked to the edge and was surprised of Gwaihir rescuing Gandalf. He then figured out what Gandalf chose,death.

He then continued looking at the two flying off,as a different figure was flying towards him.

* * *

Back in Rivendell Frodo is still look quizzically at Gandalf,"Gandalf? What is it?" As Frodo said this,Gandalf was out of his daydream memory,and told Frodo it was nothing. Frodo then remembered another thing he thought he saw,"I also remembered another thing Gandalf." Gandalf then had his eyes widened,"Do tell Frodo." Urging him to continue,"Well,I saw these sixteen people fight the Nazgûl in ways and weapons I've never seen or heard of before. They seemed real,but the way they were fighting,seemed un-imaginable." "Well,they were real Frodo." Rafael then walked up to Frodo,and smiled,while Frodo did the same.

"Frodo!" Sam then ran in,and took Frodo's hand. Frodo was also happy to see his friend,while Sam was more than generous that Frodo was now well and somewhat healthy,"Bless you,you're awake!" Frodo then laughed,"Sam has hardly left your side." Gandalf mentioned,"We were that worried about you,weren't we Mr. Gandalf?" Sam said. Rafael then put his hand on Sam's shoulder,"We all were,Sam." "By the skills of Lord Elrond,you're beginning to mend." As Gandalf stated that,Elrond entered the room,and smiled at Frodo as he welcomed him,"Welcome to Rivendell,Frodo Baggins."

* * *

After a while,Rafael,Elrond,and Gandalf left Frodo and Sam,to meet for a discussion. They reached a room,and on the balcony,the three saw Frodo and Sam there,"His strength returns." Elrond noticed,as both Rafael and Gandalf nodded,"That wound will never fully heal,he will carry it for the rest of his life." Gandalf stated,sadly. He then asked if Rafael can duplicate Frodo's body,but was disappointed when Rafael shook his head no,"I don't know why,but the poison in the Morgul Blade is too strong. It might be because of his newly found strength and sorcery,with a little help from my evil version,to upgrade the Morgul Blades into something else." They both then looked at Elrond,"And yet to come so far,still bearing the Ring,the hobbit has shown extraordinary resilience to its evil." Elrond said,slightly shocked at amazed.

Elrond then walked over to a carafe of wine,and started pouring some in the glasses. Gandalf shook his head,"It is a burden he should never have had to bear. We can ask no more of Frodo." Elrond stopped pouring the wine,and started speaking to Gandalf seriously,"Gandalf! The enemy is moving Sauron's forces are massing in the east,his eye is fixed on Rivendell...and Saruman you tell me has betrayed us...Our list of allies grows thin!" Elrond told him. Gandalf frowned,"His treachery runs deeper than you know. By foul craft Saruman has crossed orcs with goblin men,he is breeding an army in the caverns of Isengard. An army that can move in sunlight and gather great distance at speed. Saruman is coming for the Ring." Gandalf stated.

"This evil cannot be concealed by the power of the elves. We do not have the strength to fight Sauron once more again,and Isengard! Gandalf! The Ring cannot stay here." Elrond explained,then concluded. Rafael had his arms crossed across his chest,then he and Gandalf noticed that some people were coming to Rivendell. They both then got on the balcony,and noticed who these arrivals were. Boromir,the Captain-General of Gondor,with some Nobles from Gondor; Legolas Greenleaf,Son Of Thranduil,with some elves. But no dwarves,where are they?

"This peril belongs to all in Middle-Earth they must decide now how to end it. The time of the elves is over. My people are leaving these shores. Who will you look to when we've gone? The dwarves? They hide in their mountains seaking riches,they care nothing for the troubles of others. In fact,I think they won't even come to the council." Elrond asked,then doubted. _If the dwarves don't come,who knows what I'll do. _Rafael thought.

Gandalf then turned to Elrond,and answered,"It is in Men we must place our hope." Elrond was surprised at this statement,"Men! Men are weak," He then turned and walked through his library with Rafael and Gandalf following him,"The race of men is failing. The blood of Numenor is all but spent,its pride and dignity all but forgotten. It is because of men the Ring survives. I was there Gandalf,I was there three thousand years ago,when Isildur took the Ring. I was there the day the strength of men failed. I led Isildur into the heart of Mount Doom. Where the Ring was forged. The one place it could be destroyed. It should have ended that day,but evil was allowed to endure." Elrond recalled,the memory of Isildur's fall.

Elrond then turned and looked at Gandalf,"Isildur kept the Ring. The line of Kings is broken. There's no strength left in the world of men. They're scattered,divided,leaderless." "There is one who could unite them." Rafael announced,"One who could reclaim the throne of Gondor." Gandalf joined. Elrond shook his head,"You both know he turned from that path a long time ago. He has chosen exile."

* * *

After the three's conversation,Elrond and Gandalf wanted to meet Rafael's companions,Rafael agreed,and told them to follow him to where they are. They then left the library and saw the sixteen of them with Aragorn,"Ralph!" Sokka yelled. The others noticed Sokka's yell,and saw Rafael come towards them with an Elf and an old man. The others started greeting Rafael,but he just held a hand up,and they stopped talking,"Hey guys,I want you to meet Elrond Half-elven,Lord Of Rivendell,and Gandalf the Grey." They all then bowed their heads at noticing they were in the presence of the ruler of Rivendell.

Once they finished bowing,Elrond spoke to them,"You sixteen have impressed me on facing the Nine Nazgûl. Although to anyone,facing the Nine would be foolish,but you sixteen fought them off and protected Frodo and for that,me and Gandalf offer you our thanks and most gratitude." "Our thanks,lord Elrond." Obi-Wan thanked. Anakin looked at his former master,then at the one called Gandalf,"Is Frodo alright? He looked like he was going to die from a single stab wound." Gandalf admired the man's worry of Frodo,he then replied with a smile,"Yes Frodo is alright." Everyone sighed with relief,but then noticed Gandalf's frown,"But you said he was alright,right?" Zuko asked.

Rafael then explained,"I don't know if you've noticed before,but did all of you notice that the dagger Aragorn picked up started turning into ash as he picked it up?" They all looked at Aragorn,then nodded,"Unfortunately,that dagger was a Morgul Blade." Rafael explained."What's a Morgul Blade?" Sokka asked,"A Morgul Blade is a magical and poisonous dagger,that is used by the Nine,the ones you sixteen fought. After it tastes flesh,the dagger breaks,leaving the shard of the blade in its victim. The remaining blade soon turns to dust,and the shard works its way through the body to the heart. If the shard of the blade were to stay in the victim for too long,the victim becomes a wraith,like the Nine." Aragorn answered. Everyone gasped,knowing what could've happened to the hobbit if it weren't for Arwen coming,but Rafael mentioned the worst part of it,"However that's not the worst part. The worst part,is that Frodo will carry the scar for the rest of his life. And each time the Witch-King screeches around Frodo,or when the anniversary of Weather Top comes around,he will feel the same pain each time and get sick. The only cure is if he takes a departure to the Undying Lands." Everyone was silent,luckily Sokka didn't decide to have a question this time.

"The question is though,why did they come after Frodo in the first place?" Steve asked,getting some mumbles of the same question. Rafael then looked at Elrond,with a face "asking they can go to the council". Elrond nodded,Rafael then turned around back to his friends,"The reason Frodo was attacked by the Nine,was because he held in possession the One Ring." "What is the On-." "Sokka can you please stop asking questions for now and let me explain first?" Rafael interrupted,then went back to explaining,"The One Ring is the greatest of all the Rings of Power,and the most powerful artifact in all of Middle-Earth. The One Ring was created by the Dark Lord Sauron in the fires of Orodruin,otherwise known as Mount Doom,during the Second Age of Middle-Earth."

"His intent was to concentrate and enlarge his own power, and in time gain overlordship of all of Middle-Earth. Sauron also wanted control over the other 19 Rings Of Power,which had been made by Celebrimbor and his people with Sauron's assistance. To do this,he concentrated within the One a great part of his own fëa,also known as soul or spirit,by cutting through his hand that was holding the gold,and letting his evil bind with the molten gold. In a sense,the Ring became an extension of Sauron himself,and his power became bound to it. If you wish to help the Free People's,you can come to the council we're having for the fate of the One Ring." Rafael concluded,"But until then,you can stay in Rivendell and explore. _Aragorn,do you mind if you show them around._" Elrond told his foster son,as he nodded in response.

"If any of you wish to follow me,I can show you around Rivendell." Everyone then followed Aragorn as he started giving the sixteen a tour of the Elven city. As soon as they got out of view,Rafael heard some buzzing noises from above,he then looked up and saw three Gyrocopters fly over him. To Rafael's guess,they were trying to find a place to land. Rafael and Gandalf then started running towards the landing location,while Elrond was making preparations for the council. They then arrived at the location,and saw the three Gyrocopters parked on the side of the path,and noticed the six representatives of the dwarves,"RAFAEL! GANDALF!" Kili yelled,which got the attention of the other six.

They all then started making their way to the both of them,while two Gyrocopter pilots were re-fueling to head back to Erebor,while the other one was setting up a camp. Glóin,Gimli,Kili,and Tauriel were talking to Gandalf,while Gotrek and Felix were talking to Rafael. Tauriel being the one to first greet Gandalf,"It's great to see you and Rafael participate in the council,Mithrandir." They all then continued greeting Gandalf,as Rafael was talking with Gotrek and Felix,"It's great to see you lad!" Gotrek greeted,and Felix nodded in appearance,"How's Erebor?" Rafael asked,and Felix answered for both of them,"It's going great,the expedition you asked us to lead in Middle-Earth is going perfectly to plan. The Dwarves in Middle-Earth and The Old World have made an alliance,and with the technology of the dwarves,Erebor is one of the most technologically advanced dwarf kingdom in Middle-Earth."

"Unfortunately though,Thorin said they were going to have a hard time. Said that Sauron was going to send legions of these men called 'Easterlings' to attack Erebor and Dale." Gotrek explained,"Thorin's right,the Easterlings of Rhûn are going to attempt to take over the Lonely Mountain. Sauron will tell the Easterlings,that if they take the Lonely Mountain,they will get riches and power that no one can ever get. However,I'm assuming they will be met by a storm of bullets and axes." After the three's conversation,Rafael went to talk to Kili,"Getting into adventure again huh Kili?" Kili just smiled and chuckled,"How's Balin and Cúneth?" Rafael asked,"They're doing alright. Cúneth is already a good archer like her mother,while Balin is training to be a Hammerer or an Iron Breaker. Also learning to use a handgun from a Thunderer." "How's your skills with a handgun? Have they improved since last time I introduced them to you?" In response to this,he brought out a small mechanical looking stick,he then pressed a button and it turned into a handgun with a scope and iron sights,and a clip,"I still can't thank you for you making this for me,but an answer to your question,is that my skills are more accurate than any dwarf." He then pressed the button again,and it folded back to that stick,and he then placed it back in his pack.

Once that was done,they went back to Rivendell with the dwarf representatives. Gandalf went to look for Elrond,while Rafael was looking for Aragorn and his sixteen friends. He finally found them sleeping for the upcoming council tomorrow,Rafael was surprised by this,because he never realized that it was getting dark. He noticed that Team Avatar and The Avengers were having a peaceful sleep,but his girlfriend,Obi-Wan,Rex and Cody seemed to have some trouble sleeping. He didn't notice Aang and Anakin there,so he went out to look for them. After a while of searching,Rafael found the two observing Arwen and Aragorn on a bridge,as he got closer,he heard the two talking. Rafael then got closer,and addressed his presence to both of them,"You both know that Arwen can hear you two talking right?" The two then jumped in surprise as their friend talked to them.

"How can Arwen know we're talking?" Aang whispered. Rafael then explained that elves' eyesight and hearing is the best out of every other Free People,they can notice the smallest things in the ground,and can hear even a silent whisper. This made Aang blush,but Rafael explained that she won't care what they're saying,for now,she and Aragorn are having a moment,"Can you explain on how they got together?" Anakin asked,Rafael nodded and started explaining,"A long time ago,when Aragorn was staying in Rivendell when he was young. He met Arwen and fell in love with her,she's Elrond's daughter also. A couple of years later,he visited Lórien,an elven kingdom,and met Arwen again,but this time,he gave her the heirloom of his house,the Ring of Barahir. And on the hill of Cerin Amroth,she pledged her hand to him in marriage,renouncing her elvish lineage and accepting the Gift of Men: Death."

Anakin and Aang gasped at this,but Rafael just told them he will continue explaining,"However,Elrond withheld Aragorn's permission to marry his daughter. The reason being,like I said,they both know what is required for an immortal to marry a mortal. Arwen would be required to choose mortality,and thus deprive the deathless Elrond of his daughter while the world lasted. Elrond was also concerned for Arwen's own happiness,fearing that in the end she might find death (her own and that of her beloved) too difficult to bear. Hearing this,Aragorn agreed with his foster-father,and insisted to Arwen that she should go with her people to Valinor to be with her people and be immortal. But it's still Arwen's choice if she wishes to forsake her life to Aragorn." They all then noticed that the two have kissed,"Get some sleep guys,we're going to be busy tomorrow." The two nodded,and left the two,and went to sleep.

* * *

After everyone had their sleep,the council started immediately. It was in an area with a stone plinth on the middle,with chairs surrounding it in a circle. Everyone took their seats,with the elves in one area,joined by Aragorn which is strange to some of the participants,the men of Gondor to the right of them. After them,came the dwarves,with Tauriel and Felix joined in that area as well,and the elves next to them with Legolas there. After all the representatives came Rafael's friends,which got a lot of strange looks from the other representatives,with lots of questions,but it was left alone. And next to them was Rafael,Gandalf,and Frodo.

Elrond then stood from his chair,and greeted all of them,"Strangers from distant lands,friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate,this one doom. Bring forth the Ring,Frodo." Frodo then stood up from his chair,and walked towards the stone plinth in the middle,and carefully placed the Ring down on it,"So it's true!" Boromir stated,with his hand over his mouth. Frodo then sat back down in his chair,as he sighed and closed his eyes. Legolas,Gimli,Tauriel,Kili,Felix,Gotrek,Team Avatar,and The Avengers eye the One Ring suspiciously,as it seems like it was speaking to them.

Legolas,Tauriel,Gotrek,Felix,and the Jedi all seem to reject it's offers. Legolas and Tauriel being that it's evil,and don't want nothing to do with it. While Gotrek,Felix,and the three Jedi already resisting other temptations,due to Gotrek and Felix with the Chaos while the three Jedi with the Dark Side,"That Ring is filled with the Dark Side,Master. Just like the Nazgûl." Ahsoka whispered to his master,while he nodded in agreement. Boromir then stood up,and started talking,while walking closely to the Ring,"In a dream. I saw the Eastern sky grow dark. In the West a pale light lingered A voice was crying,your doom is near at hand. Isildur's bane is found. Isildur's Bane!"

As Elrond jumped up,Gotrek,Felix,and Thor seemed to do something to try Boromir to get away from it,"Boromir!" Elrond yelled. Gandalf then started speaking Black Speech,with the sky growing dark,"Ash nazg durbatulûk,ash nazg gimbatul," In response to this,Gimli and Kili shouted with their weapons drawn and Boromir backing off to his seat,Gandalf then stood as he continued speaking the Black Speech,"Ash nazg thrakatulûk," As Gandalf continued speaking the Black Speech,Elrond held his head in pain,while Legolas,the Jedi,and Aang closed their eyes grimacing,"Agh burzum-ishi krimpatul." Frodo was staring at the ring,like it was talking to him,then Gandalf finished. The skies then went back to normal as the sun shined,Boromir however was shocked.

"Never before has anyone uttered words of that tongue here in Imladris!" Elrond scolded with anger,Gandalf responded tired,"I do not ask your pardon Master Elrond,for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The Ring is altogether evil!" He then turned to sit back down,as he heard muttering of approval with the last statement. Boromir,however,insisted,"Aye it is a gift." He then stood up,"A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring?" All of Rafael's friends shook their heads,and started mumbling,while Boromir was addressing everyone,"Long has my father,the Steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the _blood _of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy,let us use it against him!"

Rafael then spoke,attempting to persuade Boromir that it is a bad idea,"You cannot wield it. None of us can." Boromir then turned his face towards Rafael,only then to Aragorn when he spoke,backing up Rafael,"The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." "And what would a man and ranger know of this matter?" He asked scathingly. Ahsoka was about to beat up Boromir by asking her boyfriend like that,but was stopped by Obi-Wan,"_Do not let your feelings in the way Ahsoka._" He told her through their force-bond. Instead,Legolas stood up and defended both of them,"This is no mere man," He gestured towards Rafael,then to Aragorn,"and Ranger. He is Aragorn son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

Boromir looks at Aragorn in disbelief,while Frodo does the opposite and is amazed,"Aragorn! This…is Isildur's heir?" "and heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas finished. The sixteen looked at Aragorn amazed,they were in the presence of a King! Aragorn holds his hand up,"Havo dad,Legolas" Legolas then sat back down in his chair,while Boromir looked at Legolas,"Gondor has no King." He scolded him,and then walked back to his seat,while staring at Aragorn,"Gondor _needs _no King." He then sat back down,"I beg to differ." Rafael muttered. The rule of the Stewards is one of the reasons Gondor was going to fall.

"Rafael and Aragorn are right. We cannot use it." Gandalf spoke,with Elrond standing up,"You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed." "Then what are we waiting for!" Gimli then stood up with his axe,and brought his axe down on the Ring. Frodo,the Jedi,and Aang saw it,and they hold their heads in pain,while Gimli was on the floor. His axe was shattered,with the Ring not even scratched or undamaged. Gandalf looked at Frodo with concern,while another dwarf decided to test _his _axe on it,"Your axe was a normal one Gimli,I'll show you how it's done." The slayer then stood up,but was stopped by Felix,"Unless you want your rune axe destroyed Gotrek,don't bother trying it." This got grumble from Gotrek,so the slayer just sat down.

"Why can't you just hide it?" Toph asked,"The reasons Toph,is that Sauron will seemingly find it no matter what. And,more lives will be lost in the war against Sauron." Rafael explained,then Elrond then explained why Gimli's axe broke and didn't do any damage,"The Ring cannot be destroyed,Gimli,son of Glóin,by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the firey chasm from whence it came. One of you...must do this." There was then silence,until Thor spoke,"I possess the power of flight. If I can take the Ring,I can fly it to this Mount Doom and destroy it." Rafael had shook his head,"Sorry Thor,but it won't be enough. The worst that can happen is that you engage my evil version of me." Rafael had a point,at best the evil version can duplicate an evil Thor.

Boromir shook his head,"One does not simply walk...nor fly into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep and the great eye is ever watchful. Tis a barren wasteland,riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly." Legolas then jumped on his feet,"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!" "And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" Gimli yelled in response,"And if we fail what then," Boromir stood up,"What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" "Well I'm not seeing you do anything about it!?" Ahsoka yelled at Boromir,"And like a 'creature' could do better?!" "At least she's more of warrior than you!" Anakin defended,"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf!" Gimli shouted,as he stood.

The council was now in chaos,the elves stood up in defense of the prince,while Glóin,Kili,and Gotrek defended Gimli,"Never trust an elf!" Gimli shouts. Tauriel and Felix were the only ones trying to calm down both sides,Tauriel was trying to calm down the elf side with Felix in the other. There was an another argument,Anakin and Ahsoka were arguing with Boromir and the nobles,with the nobles protecting the captain-general's honor and pride,while Anakin and Ahsoka were doing the opposite and called Boromir out on those things. Obi-Wan and Gandalf shook their heads at the display,Obi-Wan being on Anakin and Ahsoka,and Gandalf on their needless bickering. After Gandalf had enough,he stood up and joined the argument,"Do you not understand,that while we bicker amongst ourselves,Sauron's power grows?! None can escape it! You'll all be destroyed!"

The only ones not in the argument,were Elrond,his other high elves,Aragorn,Frodo,Rafael,Obi-Wan,Rex,Cody,Team Avatar,and the Avengers,"I'm assuming this feels like congress to you,right Steve?" Bruce asked. Rafael waited,until Frodo was gonna say it,and after a while,he did. Frodo then stood up,"I will take it!" He yelled,but they couldn't hear him,"I will take it!" This time everyone heard it,and looked at Frodo with awe,but Gandalf closed his eyes in sorrow upon hearing this,"I will take the Ring to Mordor. Tho,I do not now the way." "I will help you bear this burden Frodo Baggins,as long as it is yours to bear." Gandalf told him,as he stood behind Frodo.

"If by my life or death I can protect you,I will." Aragorn then walked up to Frodo,and kneeled,"You have my sword." "And you have my bow." Legolas joined,"And my axe!" Gimli then joined,with the rest of the group ignoring the looks of Legolas. Boromir then walked up to Frodo,"You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done." Boromir then joined with the rest. Rafael then walked over to Frodo,and kneeled,"I promised Bilbo that I would protect you as I did him,and I will live up to that." Rafael then joined them.

The three Jedi,and the two clones,then walked up to them,"I guess this is one of the main reasons you brought us here,so count us in," Anakin told,and the five of them joined,ignoring the looks from Boromir as well. After them,Team Avatar and The Avengers then walked up to Frodo,"We're coming to,we don't want anything to happen to you again Frodo." Aang told him,but it makes sense for Aang doing it,considering he is pretty much the leader of Team Avatar,"We can't have children with us!" Boromir protested,but all he got in return were a lot of 'we're going,deal with it'. Steve then kneeled and looked at Frodo,"If you wish to go on this quest and be the Ring Bearer,then the Avengers will do all they can to accomplish it." They also then joined the group. Kili and Tauriel decided to go as well,making this a little awkward for Legolas,and all that was left was Gotrek and Felix,"My friend Felix said that the way to an honorable death is to be a part of this quest,if so I'm joining!" The two then joined the group as well.

However,Sam was listening all along,and ran towards Frodo,"Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me!" "No indeed it is hardly possible to seperate you, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not!" Elrond told him. Merry and Pippin were listening to all of this from behind some pillars,and they then ran in to join also,"Wait! We're coming too!" Merry yelled,they then ran and joined in with Elrond looking astounded,"You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" Merry told Elrond,"Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission…quest…thing." Pippin told Elrond as well,"Well that rules you out Pip." Merry told his friend.

Elrond then observed the thirty stood together,"Thirty companions…So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!" "Great! Where are we going?" Pippin asked,Rafael felt that Pippin and Sokka can be good friends.

* * *

**Chapter Four finished.**

**I'll try updating quick,but no promises. In the next chapter,I'll skip the two months on them leaving,and they will be explaining each of their stories.**

**Good bye.**


End file.
